


Their Special Player

by vminsshi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, Basketball, OC heavy, Sports, generation of gods oc, lol, reverse harem maybe??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:17:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vminsshi/pseuds/vminsshi
Summary: The GoM always won and they already knew it. They knew that whenever they played, they would always win. Especially if they go all out. But they didn't know, not even the emperor Akashi who knew everything, knew what was coming for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> it's Teiko High School NOT middle school hehe
> 
> |Also this is first posted on my wattpad: Ms_Gehenna  
> [Their Special Player](https://www.wattpad.com/story/25668513-their-special-player-kuroko-no-basuke)
> 
> |and though this is from wattpad, this is still not edited so there are some typos sorry I'll fix that later

 

* * *

## Prologue

* * *

 

In Teiko Middle School.... a team of prodigies were formed... Winning every game they played.. They were known... as the Generation of Miracles...

Now, that these prodigies are in highschool, they were fully recognized as the rulers of the court... No one has ever been a match to them..

They became bored... Every time they play.. They score... They win......

.

.

But now in high school, what happens when a GIRL joins their team?

What happens when a powerful team from America comes to Japan?

.

.

Will they win like always and defeat the said American team???

Or......

Will _they_ be defeated??

 

* * *

## Who is she?

* * *

 

As usual the Generation of Miracles won the match, everything that happened was already expected. Except for one.

A girl with black hair walked up to the GoM. "Uhm...Excuse me?" her voice could barely be heard through the audience's cheering. Akashi Seijuro, the captain of the GoM turned to face her.

He eyed her suspiciously since she was holding a basketball.

"What do you want?" he asked her. The girl bowed to give her respect before answering.

"Uhm..Please have a match with me!" each members of the GoM looked at her wide eyed, except for Akashi, Murasakibara and Kuroko.

"Why would a girl who has such a pale body want to play basketball with us?" Aomine Daiki, their ace, said.

"Please! This would be the last time that i'm going to play basketball because my parents want me to quit. I wanted to atleast have just one match with the best players." She begged.

Akashi was astounded as to what the girl just said and therefore considered her request.

"Alright, you'll be facing Kise then." The red head looked over to the blonde. "Why me captain!" Kise pouted and just followed when he received a cold stare from his captain.

The girl looked a bit glad. "But... I wanted to have a 5on1 match" Akashi looked at her again.

"Are you sure that you can take on all the Generation of Miracles on your own?" He asked and the girl just simply nodded her head.

'This seems to be a little interesting' the red head thought to himself. "Fine, but don't cry if you get humiliated."

The girl's face showed complete happiness. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" She jumped up and hurriedly went to the court followed by the GoM.

"Do you guys mind if you play on defense first?" The girl asked while the GoM just shrugged. The audience saw what was happening and all kinds of bad comments were heard.

 _'_ _What's a girl like her doing on the court?' 'She'll just humiliate herself if she thinks she'll beat them'_

The girl pushed aside all the negative comments and focused. "Please go all out on me!" She screamed. She was standing behind the half line while the GoM where scattered on the half court.

Murasakibara Atsushi, the center, was under the net. Akashi Seijuro, the captain and point guard was infront of her. Behind him was Kise Ryouta, the small forward, Aomine Daiki, the power forward, and Midorima Shintaro, the shooting guard.

"Please use your emperor eyes Akashi" She said for the last time before getting into position. Akashi nodded his head and watched her closely. She positioned herself into a 3-point and Akashi followed.

When she jumped he also jumped. In the middle of the play she immediately landed herself and ran past Akashi while he was still in the air.

Kise, Aomine and Midorima triple teamed her. But she used her speed and dribbled the ball. She broke past each of them easily. Getting near the basket she met Murasakibara. She jumped from the free throw lane to do a dunk from there when she saw Murasakibara's giant hands.

She made a full body twist in mid-air to avoid it and threw the ball using a high-arc to avoid his other hand and made it through the hoop as graceful as the way she landed. She had a smile on her face when she turned around.

Everyone was shocked that a girl like her actually defeated the GoM all by herself. She took the ball and gave it to Akashi.

"Come on, you guys are on offense now." The girl smiled and went to the other side of the court.

_'No way! Now she's gonna defend against them?'_

_'How strong is she?!'_

The audience was staring at her in awe. Akashi looked at his team then to the girl. He smirked _'You are really interesting, I see'_ he thought to himself.

Then he gave his orders to his team and went to their positions. As usual, Murasakibara was under the net. Midorima was outside the 2-point zone. Inside was Kise and Aomine. Infront of her was the one and only emperor, Akashi. He dribbled the ball and entered half court.

The girl positioned herself in her own style of defending. Akashi and the rest didn't know her style. Akashi looked at his teammates for the last time and made his move.

He faked to his left then went to the right, but the girl knew it and blocked. Akashi passed to Kise, the girl used her speed to get to him. The blonde was shocked because she reached him the same time the ball touched his hand.

He fumbled a bit which led to the girl stealing the ball then running through the court, Aomine caught up to her and defended.

The girl faked to her right then left, Aomine knew this was coming so he was ready. But then the girl dribbled between her legs and went to her right, passing him. The time that Aomine defended was enough for the rest to catch up. She faced Midorima.

She knew she doesn't have much time left so she wanted to make it quick. She used the same play she used against Aomine. Midorima knew how it went so he turned to block the third move.

"Shintaro don't" Akashi screamed but it was too late, he already moved. The girl was a bit shocked that he saw through her play but pushed it aside.

She made a full body rotation which made her position be behind Midorima since he turned around in attempt to block her. Midorima looked behind him to see the girl about to shoot a 3-pointer.

 _'She could shoot with this kind of distance without needing much time and angle?!'_ He thought.

She jumped and let go of the ball making a perfect 3-pointer. Each of the GoM was shocked that they were beaten by a girl. The audience had the same reaction.

The girl looked at her watch. "Oh no! Im late!" The GoM looked at her as she was fussing about being late. The girl looked at them and bowed.

"Thank you so much for playing a match with me. It was really fun." she ran towards the bench to grab her stuff and saw some water bottles and a light blue haired boy sitting next to it.

"Uhm.. excuse me can I have some?" she asked. _'She could easily see Kuroko?!'_ the GoM thought to themselves. "Dozo" the boy said.

"Thanks" she grabbed a bottle and hurried out of the stadium when a certain red-head called her. "Wait! What's your name?" She turned around and answered. "You'll know tomorrow!"

The GoM was in a state of shock when they left. "Did that really happen?" a pink haired girl, named Momoi Satsuki asked while they were going home. "Yes it did Momoi-san" Kuroko answered.

The others were still in their state of shock. "Who is she?" Akashi mumbled causing all of them to look at him. "We need to recruit her. If she could beat us in a 5 on 1 match, what more on an equal match."

Midorima pushed up his glasses. "But didnt she say that it would be her last time playing?" Akashi suddenly stopped and a smirk made its way to his face.

"I doubt that she'll stop now." After saying that he started to walk again leaving the others confused on what he said.

"It looks like Akashicchi is interested in the girl." Kise stated. "Hell I am, too! I can't even believe that she beat us on her own!" Aomine exclaimed.

"Mou~ Ki-chan, Dai-chan, the most shocking was that she could easily see Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said. "I guess that is true Momoi-san." Midorima agreed looking at his lucky item. _'Not to mention those flawless 3-pointers'_ he secretly thought.

"Her style of play is a bit similar to Aomine's style though." Kuroko suddenly said.

 _'We totally forgot he was there!'_ everyone thought. "Street Basketball" Momoi whispered.

"But her moves in some of the plays she did was of a Professional player." Kuroko said again which made the entire team think about her. _'Who is she?'_ they ask themselves.

 

* * *

## Classmates?! / An Old Friend

* * *

 _'Mizumi wake up! You're gonna be late for class!'_ I groaned as I opened my eyes only to close them again.

"Ugh! Close the curtains!" I sat up, eyes still closed. I couldn't feel any movement so I opened one of my eyes to see no one. Who was I talking to?

I looked at my clock and saw that I was gonna be late for my first day! I hurriedly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower, put on my school uniform and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed my bag and went down, grabbed some toast and said good bye. My house is a 10-minute walk to school.

 _I'll just have to make it five.'_ I ran as fast as I can and dodged all the morning people. "Oi! Mizumi! Be careful!" our neighbor reminded me 'cause sometimes I tend to be clumsy.

"Hai!" I waved my hand not looking back and kept on running. After running I finally saw the gate of my school. There were other students hurrying not to be late. I stopped dead on my tracks when I realized...

I don't know where my classroom is!!! I made a turn and went to the faculty room. Oh please let there be someone to help me!!

Akashi's POV

I was sitting in my seat reading a book when someone tapped my shoulder. "What do you want Ryouta?"

"E-Eh?? How did you know it was me, Akashicchi?" I looked at him and answered.

"You were the only one who was still not here. So I knew it would be you." He made a face that meant he understood.

"I just wanted to say Good morning to Akashicchi, thats all" then he went to his proper seat. The bell rang just as our teacher entered.

"Rise!... Bow!" "Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!" We all greeted.

"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu. You have a new classmate coming today."

_'I hope its a boy!'_

_No, it has to be a girl. There are so many boys already!'_

_But if its a boy then maybe he can play basketball.'_

_We don't need anyone else. We have the Kiseki no Sedai in our school'_

Many of them kept talking like no one was at front. "Quiet! Now let's start our lesson-" Just as he finished his sentence a knock was heard from the door. "You may come in."

_'She must be our new classmate.'_

_Yes! Our new classmate is a girl'_

I didn't bother to look up since I don't care. Its just a girl. "Mizumi! Why are you late?" I was surprised at how our teacher reacted.

"Hehe~ I got lost." The girl answered. That voice seems familiar. "Okay class, she is your new classmate. Her name is Fujiwara Mizumi.

Some of you already know her because she finished her elementary here in our school. She just transferred in her first year of middle school because of certain things. But now she's back!"

"Mou~ Sensei, I was supposed to introduce myself! And you gave too much information!" sensei just laughed. _He laughed?_

I finally looked up just to be shocked. "Gomen, I just got a little excited to have you in my class. But you have a rival in being top one here."

"Really? Who?" I didn't realize that Sensei pointed at me and when our eyes met.

"Were classmates?!" she exclaimed. "Oh, it seems that you know Akashi. That's good because the two of you will be seatmates from now on. Now sit down. We'll start our lesson."

As she was getting closer and closer I kept my eyes on her. I smirked to myself. _'It seems that I don't need to find her.'_ She sat down and kept quiet.

Mizumi's POV

"Mizumi!" someone called me. I looked to see a brown haired girl.

"Don't you remember me? I'm Misaki Kanata!" Kanata? If I remember correctly there was a girl named Kanata which I was really close to back before I left.

"Kanata? _The_ Kanata. The one who always pulled me to different places and often got scolded because we did something bad? That Kanata?" she smiled and nodded her head. I stood up and hugged her.

"I can't believe you still remember me! I mean I was gone for a few years. And I lost contact with you. I even forgot to say goodbye that time." I looked down remembering how sad I felt back then.

"I know I even got mad at you but I know how strict your parents could be. I just hope nothing as bad as that would happen again." she stated, I took my bag and went to the cafeteria.

"Well, actually... something already did." She looked at me shocked.

"TELL.ME.EVERYTHING!" she grabbed my hand and was about to lead me somewhere when I stopped.

"I have to buy some food you know. I can't say anything when I'm hungry." She just nodded her head and let go of my arm.

The cafeteria was pretty much packed so I chose to buy some melon bread and juice instead. When I was about to grab one, a hand touched mine. I looked up and saw light blue eyes. "Gomen. You can have that."

He took another and was about to leave when I grabbed him. "What's your name? I'm Fujiwara Mizumi. Were in the same class right?" he was a bit shocked at first then answered.

"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. Im glad that you actually notice me." I arched an eyebrow.

"Well, only a few people notice me because of my lack of presence." ohh.. "Okay, see you then Kuroko-kun" I paid for the melon bread and went to the vending machine for some juice.

There I saw a familiar green haired boy holding a toy cat. It looks like he's having some problems with the machine so I bumped it and his drink fell.

He was surprised to see me but immediately composed himself. "Hi! Remember me? We're in the same class right?" he nodded his head and reached for his drink. I grabbed it before him and looked at it.

"Red bean soup? Uck" "Give it back, nanodayo." Nanodayo?

"Tell me your name first, or else i'll call you Mr. Nanodayo." I stated while holding his drink away from him. He sighed before answering.

"Its Midorima Shintaro" "Okay then. Here you go!" I smiled at him then looked at the stuffed cat.

"What's that for?" I ask out of curiosity while getting my drink. "Its my lucky item, nanodayo. Oha--" he was cut off when someone spoke.

"I dont think she'd like to hear you talk about your luck today, Midorima."

I turned around to see a dark skinned man. "You're the one who caught up to me yesterday!" I exclaimed.

"Its been a while since I met someone who can catch up to my speed." I reached my hand out for him to shake. "Aomine Daiki, were classmates. Well, we're all classmates." All? so I get to meet all of them?

"Wait I already met Akashi, Kuroko and you two. Hm.. Who else?....Aha! Where's the blonde guy and the pink haired girl and also the tall one?" I ask them.

"Satsuki's in the faculty since coach needed to talk to her. And Kise's probably surrounded by his fangirls. Then Murasakibara should just be somewhere eating snacks..."

"Oh, so I won't be meeting them right now huh?" after thinking a bit I remembered Kanata. "Oh no... well it was nice meeting you. I have to go. See you in class!" I hurried to meet up with Kanata.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

## Formally Meeting the GoM

* * *

Mizumi's POV

After classes I went to see my Uncle. Kanata had to go home early because they have a family gathering so she wasn't with me. While walking towards the gym I remembered my conversation with Kanata this lunch.

~Lunch

_Once I reached were she was I slowly opened the door only to receive a whack on the head. "Ittai! What was that for?" I said holding my head._

_"That was for making me wait. Baka!" She really changed. She wasn't like this before.... After that we ate our lunch_.

_"So tell me. What happened when you were in America?" I let out a breath before telling her. "It was when I played in the WNBA. One of the opponents I marked played rough and got me injured. I was hospitalized after the game, and my parents didn't let me play afterwards."_

_She looked at me like I grew another head. "I understand why your parents are like that. I mean your an only child. They wouldn't want to lose you. But they can't prevent you from playing right?" we stayed quiet for a while until she began to talk again. "Why dont you tell your Uncle. Maybe he can do something about it."_

I thought about it and considered that I wanted to keep on playing basketball. I entered the gym to see my uncle talking to the players.

He looked at me and told everyone to continue practice. "My, Mizumi its good to see you. How is my special little player?"

I hugged him and told him about my parents. "I know, the principal told me. So do you still want to play basketball?" he asked me

"Ofcourse! I want to keep on playing and show my parents that they can't stop me from playing forever." he gave me a pat on the head.

"Now that's the girl I trained. I saw you playing with the Generation of Miracles yesterday. You were great!"

Generation of Miracles? I looked at him confused. "Oh you haven't met the GoM formally have you?" I shrugged and looked at the players. Then he suddenly shouted for them to gather, again.

"Boys, this is my niece, Fujiwara Mizumi. She'll be one of us now and I'm sure she'll be reliable. During her elementary days here. She was accepted as part of the national team and was the youngest. During her second year in middle school in America, she was accepted to play at the WNBA. I could say she's the best that I've trained.

GoM come forward. I want to introduce you guys to her formally including the phantom sixth man." So the GoM are composed of six guys. I looked up and saw the players I battled yesterday.

"Your the Generation of Miracles? Nice to meet you." I reach out my hand for them to shake. Each of them told me their positions. I already know their names because I met them during lunch.

"Well, my position is kind of an all-rounder. But I'm best at being a point guard and shooting guard." After saying that I heard some snickers from behind me saying that I'm so full of myself.

I turned around and smiled. "Whoever said that, please come to the court."

I was the first one there, then three boys appeared. "Let me make things clear. I dont walk around telling people how great I am, and I wasn't the one who told you my past accomplishments. If you think that _I'm so full of myself._ Then why not beat me in a 3 on 1?" I calmly told them.

They looked to hesitate at first but then agreed. After a while I was beating them with a score of 25-0. I noticed that they were all tired. I stopped dribbling and told them to rest.

"Now, another announcement!" I turned around to listen. "I will be gone for 2 weeks starting tomorrow and you have a match next week, too. So I'll be leaving Akashi and Mizumi incharge."

"What?!" Me and the GoM, except for Akashi, screamed. "You heard what I said. When I get back I want to see each and every player here to improve. That is all. Practice is over." Then he left.

I can't believe he just put me incharge! Every player looked at me. I couldn't help but feel small from their gaze.

"Did you not hear what the coach said? Practice is over! Clean up the gym!" A voice full of overwhelming power was heard and all at once everyone started to clean up.

_'I'm glad those types of voice don't affect me.'_ I thought. "Everyone should help. Even you." I was surprised to see Akashi talking to me. "Oh, sorry." Then I started to pick up some balls.

"Weren't you affected when I ordered to clean the gym?" He suddenly asked helping me.

"Well no. I'm actually used to that kind of voice. Receiving personal training from my uncle got me used to it."

"Oh." Then we were engulfed with silence. I looked up to see him putting away some brooms.

Even though he is small, he is still great. I've heard stories about them when I was still in America.

He really seems cool. and his eyes are so cute... Wait, what am I thinking? I shook away all those thoughts and felt my face heat up.

"What are you doing?" I was surprised when I suddenly saw him. I stretched out to grab a basketball at the same time as him.

We accidentally touched hands which caused me to look up. His face was near mine. We stared for a few seconds and my heart was beating so fast. I was so entranced with his red and gold eyes.

I realized that we were suddenly getting close to each other so I backed away. He did the same. We were surrounded by a sudden akwardness. He was about to say something when Kise called me. Akashi just shook his head and went away. Kise jogged up to me.

"Did I interrupt something?" "No. What do you need?" I didn't look at him. Instead I picked up the ball and placed it to where it belongs.

"Well, me and the others just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out this Saturday?" Hmmm? "Sure, but where?" He smiled and said "At Akashicchi's house. Ja ne!" He waved his hand and left. I sighed thinking on what to do about tomorrow.

* * *

## Too Much Coincidence

* * *

Akashi's POV

Me and Ryouta were currently on our way to our class. "Ne Akashicchi, could we hang out at your house tomorrow?" Ryouta asked.

"No"

"Ehhh? B-But I told Mizumicchi that we would hang out at your place!" I stopped when I heard him say that.

"Why would you tell her that if you were unsure?" he fiddled with his fingers avoiding my stare.

"Well I thought that when I say her name you would say yes and I thought that you liked Mizumicchi." He said mumbling the last part, but I still heard it.

I sighed and just nodded my head hoping he understood what I meant. "Arigato Akashicchi!" he yelled then hugged me. "Let go." after saying that he immediately let go and stood a great distance from me.

He still knows that I always have my scissors in my pocket. _Both my pockets._

I was about to enter the room when I was suddenly knocked down. I felt something warm on my cheeks and when I opened my eyes. I met green ones.

She immediately stood up and dusted her skirt. "Gomen Akashi-kun. I didn't mean to bump and fall onto you."

Her face was a bit red after accidentally kissing me on the cheek. I admit that was the first time someone kissed me, even if it was an accident.

I stood up and dusted my pants. "Make sure you don't fall anywhere else when I'm not around, Fujiwara. I dont want you 'accidentally' kissing someone." I smirked when I saw her face get redder.

I passed her and went to my seat. Ryouta was about to say something to me when the bell rang and the teacher came in. Fujiwara slowly sat beside me, not looking at my direction.

~Timeskippu

Morning classes ended with Fujiwara not looking at me. I got up and went to buy lunch when Momoi called me. "I have the data you needed, Akashi-kun."

I grabbed the pieces of paper and looked at it. "Arigato, Momoi-kun." She looked over at Fujiwara. "Kon'nichiwa, Mi-chan!" She immediately looked at Momoi and smiled.

But when her eyes landed on mine. Her face turned red and looked away. Momoi looked at me and gave me a questioning look. I placed the paper in my bag and left to buy lunch.

Mizumi's POV

Eversince I accidentally kissed Akashi on the cheek. I haven't been able to look him in the eye for long. Especially after he said those... ughh, I don't wanna think about it.

I left the room and hurried to buy some melon bread. It was pretty crowded as usual. I managed to get to the front and was about to grab a melon bread when a hand touched mine. I looked up only to regret it.

"It seems that today is full of things involving you and me." Akashi said as he tossed me a melon bread. "Its just coincidence you know." I paid for mine and he did the same.

"But it seems too much to be _coincidence_." I got my drink and waited for him.

"You know, it seems that you've been cocky since this morning." I sipped my drink as we walked to the room.

"It seems your right. I don't even understand why." I stopped and looked at him.

"Is it the end of the world?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "Akashi Seijuro, The Absolute Emperor who knows everything. Is now unsure of how he is acting?" He stared at me with cold eyes.

"I'm just kidding! Sheesh! The truth is.. I feel like i'm getting to know the real you." I nudged his side and hurried away.

I spent my lunch talking with Akashi and I felt like we got to know each other. I even told him about the marriage interview I was gonna attend later.

Whenever I talked to him, I felt that I was already close to him even though we just met the other day....Maybe it was the fact that both of us are alike on some terms.

Class ended and it was now time to practice. Kanata said she would watch practice today, so I wanted to make it fun to watch. Maybe its time to show them my old moves. "Mizumicchi!" I heard someone yell before getting suffocated by a bear hug.

"Kise....can't...breathe....need...air!.." he immediately let go once Akashi started to glare at him. "Can I talk to Fujiwara _privately_?" He asked Kise who nodded and went sprinting away.

"Next time call me Mizumi. Okay?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Who are you to command me?" Now I was the one to raise an eyebrow.

"Well i'm just your best friend." I bowed down to mock him. "Who said that you were my bestfriend?" I know that I made him smile even if its unnoticable to others.

"I'm hurt Akashi. I didn't know that I mean nothing to you." now I think i'm going to far with my joke. His lips turned into a frown. "Don't say that. And if you _are_ my so called _best friend_ then you would call me Seijuro."

I blushed when he told me to call him by his first name. I don't usually do that stuff. "U-Uhhh... what did you want to talk about anyway?" I said changing topics. "I just wanted to ask if you would mind showing us some of your moves." I smiled.

_'You read my thought'_ "I was gonna ask you about that too. I wanted to show you guys my old moves." we went to the court and he clapped 3 times earning everyone's attention.

"I want everyone to learn from the move which will be shown by our new member, Fujiwara Mizumi. The Generation of Miracles will experience her moves first handedly."

I just stood there waiting for them to settle down. "There are only 3 moves which I clearly remember from my old moves, is that enough?" "I assume that there are more, but 3 are alright, to make sure that you wont overuse your abilities."

* * *

## Practice

* * *

They got to their places. I bent down a bit and began to dribble the ball as lightly as ever. I started to sway my body, changing my center of gravity by every sway while dribbling the ball harder and harder using more force.

Causing it to make an illusion that the ground is shaking. All the members of the Generation of Miracles fell to the ground. I stopped dribbling and began to explain what I did.

"With the vibration the ball made on the floor together with my body movement, it caused an illusion that the ground was shaking. For a real match, it wouldn't take much time, at all. I call it _Earthquake._ " all of them stood up and the players watching clapped their hands.

"I didn't know someone could make me sit down. I'm impressed." akashi muttered making the others sweatdrop by his first statement.

"W-Well.... Nevermind that. The only thing you have to do so you won't fall down is to change your center of gravity as long as i'm doing it." All of them stood up.

"Its just like Akashicchi's Ankle Break!" Kise exclaimed while everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Mean-ssu!" a fake tear rolled down his eye. "Murasakibara-kun! I need you to defend on my next move." Ignoring Kise I asked help from Murasakibara, but he shook his purple-haired head.

"Don't wanna.. It's too tiring, Mizumi-chin." He sat down and opened a bag of chips. I narrowed my eyes at him and was about to say something when....

"Atsushi. If you don't follow what she says. I won't allow you to eat snacks for a whole year." Murasakibara immediately stood up and went under the net. I sweatdropped as I saw what happened. "Just defend like you usually do."

I dribbled the ball and ran towards the free-throw lane, then jumped. _'Everyone must be thinking that i'm gonna dunk.'_

Once Murasakibara's hands was positioned to block. I made a full body rotation in mid-air avoiding it and shot the ball with a high-arc, avoiding his other hand. I landed before the ball gracefully went through the ring.

"That is called _Falling Star_. It is used against tall players like him *points at Murasakibara who is eating his chips*. It affects the intensity of my jump greatly when used continuously." I sighed as I remembered the last move. I looked over at Kanata and gave her _the_ look hoping she still remembered. She smiled widely and approached me.

"Soooo~ your really gonna show them?" She asked happily while I just groaned. She screamed and jumped. I was backing away when she hugged me. TIGHTLY!

"I can't believe you still remember that! Out of all your moves, that is my favorite! Kyaa--mpaf" I covered her mouth because she was too loud.

"Just tell them the name and go back to the bench!" I was getting annoyed because I hated what she called this shot.

"Minna! She's finally gonna do, _Cupid's Arrow_!!" Her voice echoed through the gym. "This seems to be interesting." Akashi muttered.

I sighed as I positioned myself. I was still standing under the net so I moved a bit forward. I thought of something happy that could make me smile. Then I remembered talking with Akashi about his fear of stray dogs.

I opened my eyes and shot the ball with a smile on my face. Whenever I smile, my shots are flawless. And it went through the hoop on the other side of where I am.

"The truth is that was just a normal three-point shot--" "That can make any guy fall in love, especially if she wears her famous smile. That's why I call it, _Cupid's Arrow_." Kanata explained cutting me off. "Her smile is breathtaking because she remembered something happy. *looks at me* By the way what _did_ you remember?"

I knew that she was gonna ask that. I can't tell her that I thought of Akashi or she'll tease me. I looked over to see Akashi smirking, guess he knew.

I quickly looked away when Kanata followed my line of sight. My eyes landed on the clock and I was shocked.

I was gonna be late for the marriage interview. "Kanata, I need to go." I was gonna get changed but she blocked my way.

"Not until you tell me." We had an intense stare-off. But she knew she wouldn't win. "Ughh! Fine! But tell me tomorrow." I passed through her and went to the locker room. Before I closed the door I heard Akashi saying practice was over.

After getting changed I said goodbye but I noticed Akashi was gone. I asked them where he went. "Akashicchi left after saying practice was over." Kise was the only one to answer.

I just nodded my head and went outside. Before getting out of the school, I realized I haven't drinked anything yet. I searched my bag for a drink but remembered that I forgot to buy one.

"Always remeber to bring a drink for practice, or you'll get dehydrated." A voice suddenly said. I looked up to see Akashi.

"Here" He threw a sports drink at me. "Thanks" he nodded his head and walked beside me.

"Are you still going?" He suddenly asked. "Yeah, I guess. I don't have any choice. I just hope that they'll cancel it." Silence fell over us again.

A few moments we reached our house. "Well... this is my stop. Thanks for walking with me." I waited for the guard to open the gate. I saw that he was talking with someone.

I immediately looked up to see my mother. Her back was facing us but I knew that she was talking with the guard. He opened the gate once he was done.

"Ma'am, your mother told me to inform you to bring your guest." She wants to meet him? I nodded my head and called Akashi. We walked in silence to the living room with all our maids greeting us.

We reached the living room and saw my parents. "Good afternoon, mother, father." I greeted them and bowed. Akashi did the same and we both sat down.

"Mizumi, go to your room. You will not attend the marriage interview tonight. You are grounded for a week for playing basketball without our consent." My father stated. I looked at them wide eyed. 'How did they know?!'

"I--" without letting me speak, my father snapped his fingers and my guards appeared. They covered my mouth and led me to my room, leaving Akashi with them.

Third person's POV

~After Mizumi was taken to her room.~

"I deeply apologize for the behavior we have shown." Mizumi's mother apologized to Akashi. "I understand why your daughter is like that. She is like me in many ways."

"The Akashi's are really understanding people. But might I ask, how you two are alike?" Mizumi's father stated.

"Well, the both of us will take over our own family business. So our parents want us to be the best. It also seems that we both find relief from playing basketball, and may I say that she is great at it. She loves the sport. Every time she plays, she has a big smile on her face."

Mizumi's parents were shocked at how he spoke of their daughter. They looked at each other and made an agreement. "We will allow her to play basketball for one condition only." Both had a serious look. "What is it?" Akashi asked. _They talked in hushed voices and after thinking for a while they reached an agreement._


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

## Bonding Time!!

* * *

Mizumi's POV

After being dragged to my room last night, I was half glad, half mad. I was glad because they canceled the marriage interview, but I was mad 'cause they grounded me. Right now im eating breakfast with my parents.

"Mizumi, we need to talk." my father stated. I just nodded my head while twirling my fork. "We won't force you to stop playing basketball anymore. Instead, we will cheer for you." I looked at them wide-eyed. "I-Is that t-true?" My mother nodded her head and I almost turned my chair over when I ran to them and hugged them. "Arigato! Otōsan! Ōka-san!"

They laughed as they hugged me back. "Wait! What made you do this?" I raised my eyebrow as I waited for them to answer. "Well, we had a little talk with your _friend_ and we just decided to allow you to play." Something seems off but who cares! I get to play legally! "And if I remeber correctly. You will spend some time with your teammates. Akashi will pick you up here at 8:30 so you better get ready." my mother said as they left for work.

I looked at the clock and realized that I only had 30 minutes to get ready. I told the maids to let Akashi in when he arrives. I took my bag and placed some jersey shirt and shorts incase I want to play. After preparing what I wanted to bring. I took a quick shower. While I was putting on my clothes I heard a knock.

"Ms. Mizumi, your guest has arrived." I hurried up and grabbed my bag. I climbed down the stairs and went to the living room. I saw Akashi looking at some albums. I went closer and saw that it was my photo album. "Where did you find that?" I ask him. I've been looking for that eversince I got back. "I just saw it at the table." he closed the album and looked at me. "So? Let's go?" I nodded my head and we went outside. I saw a limousine outside our gate. "Mizumicchi!" Kise called from inside. "Not so loud, Kise!" I heard Aomine yell. "Mou~ Dai-chan! Stop sleeping!" I looked over at Akashi who just shook his head at the people constantly shouting at each other.

Once we got in, Kise hugged me, and so did Momoi. "Guys.... can't... breathe... suffocating..." they let go and still smiled! "Gomen, Mizumicchi/Mi-chan." They looked at each other while I just looked outside. "How long will it take to get there?" I asked no one in particular. "Not long. Apparently, Akashi's house is just a few blocks away from yours." I nodded my head and stayed silent. Kise was being loud as usual and Aomine kept on yelling at him to stop. After a while, everyone became quiet. I looked at them and raised an eyebrow. But no one said anything. Then I realized that we made a stop outside a huge house. _'Maybe this is Akashi's House'_ I thought. One by one, we got off the limo and waited for Akashi.

"Let's go." all of us followed him and surprisingly, Kise and Aomine are in their best behavior. _'I wonder what's wrong?'_ I didn't know where we were going, when I heard a familiar laugh. In reflex, I immediately went to the source of laughter. I thought I was just dreaming, but I wasn't. My parents are here. Laughing with someone that I suppose must be Akashi's father. "Mother? Father?" Their head's turned to me and a smile was plastered there.

"Mizumi, dear. I thought that you might make Seijuro wait, but it seems not. You arrived just in time." "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Well, business ofcourse. The Akashi's have been our rival from the very beginning of our company. But me and your father thought about merging the company. So with both combined, we will be the most successful, not only in our country. But maybe in the whole world." I faced palmed after what she said. "But why didn't you tell me?" They just shrugged and continued on. I looked at Akashi' father and saw him looking at me.

"I'm sorry for being rude and ruining your conversation. My name is Fujiwara Mizumi. It is nice meeting you, Sir." I introduced myself, because I didn't want to be known as a rude girl. I saw him nod his head and signaled for me to go. I met up with everyone in their garden. They asked where I went and I told them what happened. ~~~~~~~

"By the way, Akashi? Did you know about this?" he nodded his head not looking up from the shogi board he and Midorima was playing. "Why didn't you tell me?" he moved a piece and looked up then placed his gaze on the board again. "I have expected your parents to tell you." I just sighed and layed down on the grass. The sky's so clear, its so relaxing. "Etto... Mizumicchi?" I looked over my head and saw them. "What?" "Ano~ Can we ask you some questions Mi-chan?" Momoi said. I sat down and faced them. "Sure, why not?" Kise and Momoi smiled then sat down beside me.

"Mi-chan, can you enter the zone just like them?" Momoi asked. "The big steel door?.. So that's what its called!!" i didn't know about that before cause no one did, too. "I first entered that during Nationals, then the second one was when I was in America. Now, I'm stuck on the third one." I said. They looked at me confused. "I didn't know that there is a third door?" Momoi said. "Aominecchi!! did you know that there was a third door to the zone?" Aomine looked at Kise like he was crazy. "What the hell are you talking about? I can't even enter the second door and your telling me there's a third one?!" Aomine left the magazine he was reading and sat beside Momoi. "Tell me. How can I open the second door?" "I'm not quite sure that I should tell. The person guarding the door is _very_ close to you. And you have to realize it on your own."

"But how come we didn't feel you enter the zone Mizumicchi?" I thought about it for a while and remembered something. "Well that's because I'm already _stuck_ on the third room. And _I_ was the one who felt all of you enter the zone. But you were all blurred images so.. you get the picture." Kise looked like he didn't understand. "The third room allows you to enter the zone without anyone knowing or realizing this. And also, the third room surpasses all the zone's. The second is the trueform but the third is the Ultimate form."

Now, we formed a circle. Everyone was gathered around, even kuroko. "Can you tell us more about the third door." Akashi aske- no, ordered. I nodded my head. "As i've said, the third door allows you to enter the zone without anyone realizing. It is the ultimate form of the zone, because, not only does it make the player play a 100% of its potential, but it also gives a boost to its teammates." "Boost?" midorima asked.

"Yes, boost. Like a boost of their potential of the position they have. For example, the center will be greater at defending. The Point gurad could make more plays and won't get the ball stolen from them. The Shooting guard's accuracy will rise making their shots take atleast 99%. The power forward can make more dunks than usual, etc. Mostly like those." They looked like they were really interested about the third door. "Im impressed. Can you show us?"-Akashi. "Actually, I dont plan on using it unless I'm playing with my cousin. But if you promise that I'll only do this once then sure." Its true that I plan on using the third door only when i'm playing my cousin. But it won't hurt showing it to them, right?

.............................................................

" _The hell? How big can your Mansion be?_ " I yelled in English. I mean from the garden we walked and walked and saw a _huge_ swimming pool, a gym, and now.. a basketball court. "Stop yelling. Your house is just as big as mine." Akashi told me. "Oh yeah. I forgot. Tehe~" after changing we went to the court."Then just play like you usually do Kuroko-kun and pass to Ahomine there." I told Kuroko. "Hai." -Kuroko "Its Aomine!! TEME!" I ignored him and concentrated. I closed my eyes and blew out a deep breath...

3rd Persons POV

After drawing out a deep breath. She opened her eyes. Everything would seem normal unless you look closely. Her eyes were a different color. Its original is green. Now its purple. She was focused as ever but she isn't moving. Instead she's looking at Kuroko and Aomine. Akashi gave them a nod so they started.

Akashi was guarding Kuroko. Kise was guarded by Midorima and Aomine was guarded by Murasakibara. Kuroko managed to slip past Akashi and got the ball from Kise to Aomine. But his pass was even more faster and accurate. Aomine faced off with Murasakibara. He dribbled the ball between his legs and was about to do a formless shot. "Dunk it! Ahomine!" The girl yelled.

"Hah?! That's useless. And its AOMINE!!" "Try it Daiki." -Akashi. Being afraid of his captain he did what he was told. Apparently, he managed to do it. "How did I do that?!" He yelled. Mizumi drew out another long breath and opened her eyes. They were back to normal.

"You are very strong for a girl. I am greatly impressed. But I cannot understand why you prefer to not use your strength?" Akashi told her. "I just don't. And my parents don't allow it, too." After that they played one on ones against her. And sometimes a five on two against Akashi and Mizumi. Everyone enjoyed playing with and against her.

Meanwhile, Momoi sat down on the side and watched them play. _'I'm glad you came, Mi-chan. Arigato for making Dai-chan enjoy basketball more.'_ She thought to herself.

* * *

## Getting a new uniform

* * *

~Timeskippu

*Tuesday

Mizumi's POV

Spending time with the GoM was fun. I got to know them a little more. We don't have practice today because we have a practice match tomorrow. "Ne, Mizumi. What are you gonna wear for the practice match tomorow?" kanata asked. "Oh yeah, I have to go by the gym to pick up my uniform. I always forget this kinds of stuff." Momoi asked me about my uniform yesterday. I honestly wanted number 5 or 7 but they were already taken so I had no choice but for no. 10. We reached the gym and saw some players practicing.

"Kon'nichiwa, mizumi/mizumi-kun/mizu-chin." Some greeted me. Most of them got warmer to me and often practiced with me. "Kon'nichiwa." I greeted them back. "Mi-chan/Mizumicchi!!" And I also got used to Momoi and Kise's attack/ bear hug. Now, I could easily dodge them. Momoi and Kise landed on the floor hugging each other.

"Hiddoi! Mi-chan. That hurt!" I giggled and helped them up. "Are you excited for tomorrow, Mizumicchi?" I nodded my head and turned to Momoi.

"I came here to get my uniform." "Oh yeah, I actually took two incase one didn't fit. Go on try it on!" Momoi pushed me to the locker room, there I saw the rest of the gang.

"Uhh, can you guys step out for a bit? I need to change so that Momoi-san can see if it fits." They looked at me and nodded their head. "Glad you got your uniform now, Mizu." Aomine said while patting my head. "Arigato" No one said anything else.

I quickly changed clothes. I felt the part on the chest was a little too tight so I went to tell Momoi. "Momoi-san, it looks like I'll have to use the other one." Momoi nodded her head and went to grab the other one. I looked over to see the guys, blushing. "I didn't know you had such big--" Aomine didn't finish his sentence cause I flipped him.

"PERVERT!!" I huffed and turned around. Momoi came back with the spare uniform. "What happened to Dai-chan?" She asked pointing at an unconcious Aomine. "I flipped him." "Sugoi! Mi-chan, your so strong!" Momoi said while poking Aomine's cheek. I went to the locker room and changed. Ah, this fits perfectly.

I went outside and Aomine was now concious....and wet. "I'll take this one. Thanks Momoi-san." I smiled at her and she smiled back. "That looks good on you, Mizumi-san." Kuroko stated. "You were there?!" the GoM screamed. "Yes he was, I can't believe that i'm the only one who can notice him everytime!! Oh and thank you Kuroko." He smiled a bit that caused Momoi to faint.

After changing back to my usual uniform, me and the guys had the usual chat. Kise and Kanata were getting closer to each other and it seems that Kise likes her??? I smiled with that thought.

"Why the hell are you smiling like a lunatic? Your creeping me out, Mizu." Aomine said breaking my thoughts. I glared at him and he immediately looked away whistling. "Ne, Atsushi? Can I have some chips?" Murasakibara was, like always, silently eating. "Sure, chibi-chin." Aomine and Kise laughed when he called me that but I didn't mind.

Atsushi was the only one who can call me that. NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED!! After a while everything became silent. I kind of enjoy quiet times with them. It just seems so peaceful......

And that peacefulness was broken when my phone vibrated. I got a text. _'Were here! Hope to see you at Inter High. Good luck!'_ I instantly paled when I read it. But I made sure to read it again.. and again... and again... a hundred more times. "Their here" i mumbled to myself. Inter High will be fun with  _them_ around. But winter cup would be even better once all of _them_ are here.

* * *

## Practice match against Shutoku

* * *

3rd persons POV

All the members of Teiko basketball club were at the gate of their school, except for two. "Where the hell is Tetsuya and Mizumi?!" Aomine yelled. "Ano..Im here." "The hell?! You were there?!" Aomine yelled at Kuroko. "Hai." _'Why aren't I used to this?!'_ He thought to himself.

"All that's left is Mizumicchi."-Kise.

"Mizumi won't be coming here. Apparently she's already there." Akashi said. _'Akashicchi is calling Mizumicchi by her first name!'_ Kise was smiling like a mad man right now.

"How did she know the way? And Kise, stop smiling. Your looking more like a lunatic when you smile." -Midorima. _'So mean-ssu!'_ Kise thought. "She won't tell me. We'll just have to find out." Then all of them entered the bus and went to Shutoku High.

~Timeskippu ^_^

They arrived just in time for their practice match to start. Once they were changed, Akashi looked for Mizumi. _'Where is she?'_ He asked himself. "Teiko High School, please choose your starting members." An announcer said. _'We will have to start without her.'_

~Meanwhile at the locker room for Shutoku.

"Arigato, for lending me this jersey. I can't believe I forgot my jersey when we'll be having a practice match."

"I know. What will you do without me?" The person said back with a hint of teasing. "Why did you choose to go there anyway? They're already strong enough. We need you more than them." The girl sighed and walked to the court. "I know that. But you'll get stronger once _their_ here." A smirk was on her face when she left the person confused.

Mizumi's POV

I ran back to the court to see the match starting. "They started without me?!" Well I am a bit late but come on. I looked over the score and they were dominating. "I told you. We need you more Mizu-chan" I looked over at my cousin. _'If their losing this bad, then it won't hurt if its just one right? Besides they'll become stronger.'_ I nodded my head and he lead me towards the Shutoku bench.

"Oi! Takao!, why d'you bring a girl?" "Captain! She's my cousin! The one I've been telling you about. She'll play for us this one time." Their captain looked displeased that a player from their opponent will help them. "Dont worry, I wont play. I'll just help boost your strength." I told him.

"By the way, the name's Fujiwara Mizumi." "I'm Otsubo Taisuke. Yoroshkonegaishimasu......……… Can I ask _ho_ _w_ exactly are you gonna help us? And wouldn't that be called cheating?" I smiled mischievously. "It wont be called cheating if they dont know its me." I simply stated and went to the back. I hid myself there and observed the players.

_'They lack confidence in themselves'_ before I could activate the zone, Shutoku called a time-out. "Shutoku time-out. Their coach looked at their players. _'Their all exhausted and its only been five minutes since they started'_

"Okay! We'll change players. Otsubo, Miyaji, Kimura and Takao your in. You're our best players, so make sure you take the flow of the game. Even if this is just a practice match, play it like your life depends on it!" Woah, he's got the essence of a great coach. "Osu!" All of them yelled. Takao whispered something to the coach. He looked at me and nodded his head. "Approved. Let the game begin." I whispered in a low voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italic = _English_

* * *

## Practice match against Shutoku Part 2

* * *

Akashi's POV

We were playing for five minutes and are dominating the game. Mizumi still isn't here. "This game is boring. Can I go now?" Atsushi said. "This is a practice match. You cant just go home without finishing it. That would be rude, Atsushi." The purple headed giant just pouted. The referee blew the whistle signaling time-out is over. "Heh? They changed players." -Ryouta "Well, their starting line up _i_ s weak, so they really needed to change." -Daiki

I saw the opponent's captain glare at Daiki for what he said. "Do not underestimate us, first year." Daiki just ignored what he said. Then the game started.

Mizumi's POV

That Ahomine! How dare he say that?! I'll show him not to underestimate his opponent. I concentrated everything towards Otsubo-senpai. He must've felt it 'cause he looked towards me. He understood my gaze and continued his play.

~After a while the first quarter was over. If Teiko was dominating for the first five minutes. Now their hardly tied! "How the hell did you do that?!" Otsubo-senpai yelled. "Shhh! Dont be too loud senpai! They might know I'm here!" I said as I hid myself more. "Alright but tell me." He gave me a pat on the head. "Well...its because I'm in the third zone. Once I'm there I can make anyone's ability to boost. But only for 20 minutes. After that I'm dead-beat."

I've been supporting them only for five minutes meaning I have 15 minutes left. "You have a limit?!" "Well duh. Everyone has." He sweatdropped and looked away. "I forgot this is just a one time opportunity. We would be defeated easily once we play you." He looked sad thinking that. "Dont worry senpai. If you don't get into Inter High. Then we'll meet at Winter cup. You'll get stronger, because of an additional player that I know."

He looked confused on what I said and was about to ask something when the second quarter started. Unlike the first quarter, Shutoku easily dominated Teiko but it only lasted for half the time. Everyone was becoming confused on what was happening. But I didn't care. This was just practice. On a real match, friend or not I wont help my opponent win.

Besides, it seems that they're slowly realizing whats going on. Teiko called for a time out to cool down, Ahomine. But instead of ordering him to calm down, Akashi looked over at where I am. His eyes passed my purple ones so I had to get out of the zone to blend with the crowd. When I opened them again. His gaze was on me.

My eyes went wide, expecting a glare from him but instead, he smirked. He nodded his head and turned around. It didn't seem that he told them what I was doing. Phew! I dont need that Ahomine to come here and start a fight.

Afterwards the game just continued with Shutoku catching up to Teiko with my help. It was like they were exchanging points. But now, its the last quarter and Shutoku is leading. I told them that I'll support for the last five minutes of the game. For now they just have to play fair. "Ooohh~" I heard the people watching say. It seems that Akashi made a three. Ouch! Now their down to a single point lead. But.. oh~ Midorima shot another three for Teiko.

*bzzzt* my phone buzzed. I looked at it and stood up. I walked to the coach. "Excuse me, but I have to go. I wont be able to help you guys anymore." He looked shocked about what I told him. "Is it already over?" "No. Im sorry but I've been called. I really have to go." He nodded his head and I went to Shutoku locker room to change, then i ran outside and went to the park. Apparently the park is located at the point where all the schools can meet. I waited for _them_ to come but it seems their a bit late.

* * *

## Meeting

* * *

_"Yo! Mizu, long time no see!"_ A girl with green braided hair walked up to her. _"I see that your late."_ Mizumi told her _. "Tehe~ Modeling, you know how it is."_

Mizumi face palmed when she heard her friend say this. _"Where are they?"_ She asked getting impatient by every passing second. _"Dont worry~ They'll be here in three... two.."_ just then three guys came with red, yellow and violet colored hair.

'They kind of resemble them huh?' Mizumi thought to herself. _"How're you Mizu?"_ The violet haired guy asked. _"Im fine"_ She was bored at how they always greet whenever they meet. (Ehh, it rhymes. Hihi)

_"By the way, what school do you go to?"_ The green haired girl asked. _"Where else? To Teiko ofcourse"_ waving her hand she turned around. _"Dont turn your back to us, Mizu"_ the yellow haired guy taller than her said. _"Whatever, im hungry so lets go eat somewhere and talk"_ she walked away and the rest just followed. They were casually talking with each other, and mostly got stares cause they were speaking in english.

Mizumi led them to Maji burger. They ordered their food and sat where no one would bother listening to them. _"Enough with the english. I know you can all speak japanese."_ sighing she bit on her burger.

"Sorry, were just used to speaking in english." The girl said. "Now tell me. What do you plan on doing?" All four of them changed expressions. The yellow haired guy was the one to answer. "We plan on going to different schools. I suggested to make Inter high a bit interesting. But the other three would be delayed."  Mizumi raised her brow at him. "School?"

The yellow one answered, "Rakuzan High". The girl will go to Touou with her brother. The violet one will go to Shutoku and the Red one to Kaijo. "Hmm? I wonder if Teiko would lose?" Mizumi thought out loud. "I wonder if we'll win?" The others said, then they all laughed.

"Where are the other two going?" She asked, excited to know where her friends will attend. "They will each go to Yosen high and Seirin high." Seirin? Must be a new school. "Okay..... Do you guys have a place to stay, yet?" Looking at her friends she sweatdropped once they shook their heads. "Fine! Stay at my place!" "Arigato~ Mizumi/Fumi/Mizu-chan!" They all said in chorus while Mizumi face planted on the table.

* * *

## They Look Alike

* * *

Akashi's POV

The practice match against Shutoku ended and we won. After changing I went to the coach of Shutoku to ask where Mizumi is, but he said she already left before the match ended.

We were now on our way to Maji burger, because Ryouta and Atsushi were hungry. "Mou~ I didn't even see Mizumicchi there!" Ryouta complained. "Kise, one more time you say that and i'll glue your mouth shut." Daiki threatened him. This was happening eversince the game ended. "If both of you dont shut up, I will personally cut you limb from limb and feed you to my pet piranha." They closed their mouths and we walked in silence.

Once we reached our destination, we ordered and went to sit near the window. They were talking about nonsense and I just looked out the window and felt someone leave.

Kise's POV

I went to the bathroom because that stupid Ahomine spilt ketchup on my shirt! This is my favorite shirt! He is so mean-ssu!

I was washing my hands when I saw familiar red hair. I thought it was Akashicchi so I turned around. He looks a bit like him though. Just less scary..

Then another guy who had the same hair as Murasakibaracchi came in. _"Do you think Fumi will lose?"_ The red head asked. They look like they know each other?? They're speaking english, too. They must be new here. _"Maybe. But she has strong teammates. Though Misa-kun has a chance against her."_ I left after I finished cleaning my shirt. And I don't know them, so I shouldn't listen to what their saying! That's right!

Suddenly someone grabbed my shoulder and turned me around. It was the guys that look like Akashicchi and Murasakibaracchi. _"Oh, sorry. We thought that_ _you were someone we know."_ "Its alright! You guys look like someone Im close to-ssu." _"By the way, I'm.--"_ he couldnt finish what he was saying cause someone barged in. "OI! KISE. WHERE ALREADY LEAVING, COME ON!" Aominecchi pulled me out of there leaving the other guys. "Aominecchi! Hiddoi! I didn't even get to say goodbye-ssu!"

Mizumi's POV

"Hey guys!" ??? Called out. What do they have to say now? "We met someone that looked a bit like Misa-kun!" I almost spat the milkshake on his face when he said that. "But he was a bit to loud... Hmm. Kind of like me!" Now I literally spat the milkshake I was drinking on his face. "Hiddoi! Fumi-chan! What did I do??" "G-Gomen. Did you get his name?" I asked. I want to keep the GoM's identity a secret for now. "No~ because a guy who looked like ??? dragged him away~" Aww! He looks so cute when he pouts. Thank you for Ahomine pulling Kise away... Hehe~

~The next day

I woke up early so I planned on helping prepare the food. Yes I know how to cook and im quite good at it. "Oh. Ohaiyo, Mizumi." My mother greeted. "Ohaiyo" I grabbed a plate and served some of the food I made to my mom. Then I got one for myself and ate. After eating I took a bath and went to school. My friends will probably wake up late, then they'll enroll and finally go to the school that they like tomorrow. I yawned a bit once I entered the classroom. Everyone was quiet. I didn't realize it before, but once I sat down. My eyes darted to the board.

'Fujiwara Mizumi. Go to the gym, NOW! -Akashi'

My eyes widened and I sprinted towards the gym.

I practically looked like someone who ran through the desert since I was so sweaty and dehydrated. "Your late" I looked up and they were all there. "Here Mizumi-kun" kuroko gave me a bottle of water. "Thanks" I was sitting on the ground catching my breath. Then Kise gave me a towel. "So.. why.. did you.. want.. me.. here?" I said still exhausted.

"Where were you yesterday?" -Akashi. "I was there the whol-- no, I was there 'til the third quarter." Akashi nodded his head. "YOU WERE THERE?!" Aomine and Kise yelled. "Yep! And Akashi knew." I said popping the 'p' "HE KNEW?!" Aomine and Kise looked at Akashi who had a 'Yes-so-what?' look on his face.

"D-demo, Akashicchi, why didn't you tell us?" -Kise. "I avoided the topic because I wanted to test our abilities a bit. Inter high is just a week from now. We have to be in full shape and make sure to win." Akashi started to dribble the ball.

Oh yeah. Now that I remember, my old friend wont be playing this year. I hope he could play during Winter Cup.

"Mizumi!" I sprang up in surprise when Aomine yelled. "What?" "Class is about to start. Duh" he flicked my forehead and walked away. That little Ahomine!! I'll get him back! I swear it!!


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

## Introduction for The GoG's

* * *

Mizumi's POV

Inter High will finally start tomorrow! I'm so excited that I would jump high, if only my body wasn't so sore from Momoi and Akashi's intense training! They made me run a thousand laps around the entire school just because I was late for 1 minute!!! JUST.1.MINUTE!! And more... our school is _VERY_ _HUGE_!!

"I can't believe that your still sore. That kind of training is just a bit of our regular training." I looked up at Akashi and grabbed his shirt. "Please tell me that your joking. _Please!_ " I practically begged him to say if he was joking... "No I'm not" That's it. Im dead.... Goodbye to my happy life.. I laid down and acted to slowly die..... "Stop acting like this is so tough for you. I'm sure the training you got when you were a player for nationals and the WNBA was even more intense." Aomine said sitting on a chair. We were at the gym and no one else was here except for me and the GoM. "Uh.. no, it wasn't. To tell you the truth.. this is the toughest training I received next to my uncle's. No one can beat his training menu" They nodded their heads in agreement and i'm sure their thinking of how they were before my uncle left.

"Then tell us, what kind of training did you undergo during your middle school?" As usual, Akashi is really interested in my past. Considering that I _did_ have an adventurous middle school experience. "Well........... I didn't get any training... at all." twirling a strand of hair in my hand. I look at them with a blank expression. "I was known as one of the Generation of Gods." let me guess..... this time, Kise will ask in his happy tone.. "Is the Generation of Gods just like us, Mizumicchi? Are they? Are they?" I knew it!

"Well yeah... we were just a bunch of people who love basketball. But we became so strong that no one can beat our full team. In America, I was the first one to become one GoG... Then my school's team followed... We even created a rule which is the 5on1 match to be legal on a basketball league against us." They looked amazed at what I said...

I dont like talking about my middle school life 'cause sometimes. Someone tends to see that way as me bragging that I'm great and what not to say about me. I hate things like that happening. Kanata sometimes gets pulled into that kind of situation, too. That's another reason why I want to avoid it. Kanata's a straight A student. Her reputation is to die for... 

"Hey! When will you let me meet your model friend! I really want to see her! Oooh~ And her brother to!" kanata suddenly yelled from the gym's door. "You have a model friend, Mizumicchi?? Tell me her name-ssu!!! I might know her!!!! Come on! Come on! Come on!!!" Kise whined while pulling my arm. "Alright! Just stop pulling my arm! Do you want me to lose an arm or what!" Sheesh! My body's still sore and he thinks about pulling my arm. How _nice_ of him! Note the sarcasm.... "Her name is Nanase Luca. She's our manager back in America.. *sigh* maybe I should tell you about my old teammates and additional info... their hair color is definitely like yours..*smiles innocently* .. The first one is our captain, Minamoto Satomi, has yellow hair-" "Just like mine!!!" -Kise... I looked at him coldly. "Die, Ryouta." I mumbled before he walked to a corner and sulked about no one loving him. That's what he gets for interrupting me.

"Okay! What was I saying?... Oh yeah.. Sato-kun is very serious anytime on the court. And is practically crowned as the best point guard. But he's already a third year. Next is Yoshioka Kagari, he has red hair, his attitude is kind of a mix of Kise and Aomine. He is _very_ childish, and a bit of a pervert sometimes. I hate that guy. He's a third year like Sato-kun." I stopped for a bit cause I received a message.

_From: Unknown number_

_I changed my number!! Just wanted all you guys to know..........And also... I won't go easy on any of you. Not even you Fumi.._

I already know who this is from.

"Kagari-kun calls me and Sato-kun differently..... I wont tell you what he calls me.. you'll know it.. eventually........... Next! let's see..Hmm, Kitsumo Shei. First year like us. Has Violet hair and is very skillful at shooting 3-pointers. but often lacks on academics.. Nanase Kamui, Luca-chan's brother. He has green hair like his sister, often sleeps in class but gets high grades and doesn't like to play in games.. He's the most stupi- I mean stubborn of us all... Yep, _stubborn."_ *looks over at Aomine*.. "Why are you looking at me?....... Are you saying i'm the most stubborndest of us here?!" he yelled. pfftt- stubborndest.

"I did not say anything, I just looked at you cause the next one i'm gonna mention has your hair color. That's all,... Pffftttt Stubborndest?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I couldn't help it anymore! I laughed so hard that I think I was even rolling on the ground! "Is there a word like _Stubborndest_?" I ask him. "Well... yea- I mean.. no." "Nice try though."  After a while I huffed and finally let my laughter subside. The others were doing their own thing.

Murasakibara was eating snacks. Akashi and Midorima were playing Shogi, which I know Midorima will lose...again. Kise was _still_ sulking in the corner. Momoi was hugging Kuroko......Wait! She's killing him! "Momoi-san! Kuroko's already purple!!" She let him go in surprise and helped Kuroko lay down. "I swear. She will be the death of him. LITERALLY" I mumbled to myself.

"Mizumi, please continue. I want to know more about your so called 'Generation of Gods' " Akashi said not looking up from the board. "Sure. Down with the last two.. Tochiko Yusuke and Hirijikawa Makishima. Totally opposite people. Yusuke-kun has Dark blue hair while Maki-kun has light blue. Yusuke-kun is the fastest of us all and is practically the one with least common sense while Maki-kun is the second smartest. He calculates everything and knows when a shot will miss or not. He is the greatest when it comes to defending. Its his specialty..... That's all I can say. I'm sure that they all improved, too." just as I finished talking. Akashi defeated Midorima. "Checkmate" Midorima groaned and pushed his glasses.

"I doubt that there is someone that stands a chance against you." He mumbled. Im sure Akashi heard that too. "Whatever. Move aside. I don't want to stay still when Inter High is already tomorrow. My brain needs to get worked up." I stated as I pushed Midorima aside. So now, im facing Akashi and we placed the pieces on its proper place and started.

10 minutes later

"Grrr....... How long is this gonna take??" -Kise. After a while of me and Akashi playing, each of them started watching us. Me and Akashi was both left with only two pieces each. "I think that this is the longest game of Shogi that I have witnessed, with Akashi-kun playing." Kuroko stated making everyone except me and Akashi, to jump. "Stop that Kuroko!" Aomine yelled. "But I was here the whole time." Im sure he doesn't have a bit of expression on his face. *Sigh*

After another 5 minutes, we ended up with a draw. I don't know if that's possible. But it did happen. "Akashi-kun hasn't had a record of a draw in his entire life." Momoi said making me look at her. "He doesn't?" I looked at Akashi who had a shocked expression. "Sorry, I ruined your winning streak." I apologized which caught everyone in surprise. What is wrong with them? One small thing you do and/or say, they get surprised.

"What?" "You don't have to apologize.. Its no big deal." Akashi said making everyone look at him. Again, with a shocked expression. "You did not defeat me. Therefore, it means that you are only on par with me." He stated making us nod.

"Alright then. *looks over to see Kanata trying to shoot a basketball* Kanata! Watch our game tomorrow, 'kay?" She missed the shot and her face grew red. "S-Sure!" I laughed at her expression. Inter High is finally tomorrow. I want things to be fast so I can finally face one of them!!!

* * *

## First Encounter

* * *

**"Skills is what matters in this game. If you think that a girl doesn't have what it takes. Then even you don't deserve to play.. Don't just underestimate anyone you encounter.." - Mizumi Fujiwara**

Mizumi's POV

It was finally time for Inter High..

But even though I want to play I can't, cause Akashi wants me to be a secret until the final league matches. I don't even wanna go to the gymnasium cause it'll only make me more anxious to play basketball.

"Mi~zu~mi~.... When can I meet your model friend?? You won't even play today so why don't you meet up with her and bring me along.."

Kanata kept on bugging me about wanting to meet Luca-chan. I bet she wants to do what other fangirls do.. which I don't know what??

I groaned as I sat up from my bed. I looked over at Kanata then to the clock, then to my closet, next, my phone. Why not? I'll just leave them be, anyway...

I dialed Luca-chan's number and waited for her to answer............ After a few rings.. she finally picked up.

_"Moshi Moshi.. Luca here"_

_"Moshi Moshi.. Luca-chan, are you free today?"_

_"Let me see...Uhmm... Yes, why?"_

_"Let's meet up at the park, 'kay?"_

_"Sure"_ then she hunged up. "Go to the park now. She'll be there in a sec." Her eyes glimmered for a second then became dark.. "You'll say that but she won't even come. You just want to get rid off me, cause I'm _so_ annoying.." She mumbled. A dark aura surrounding her.. "N-Now t-that's not true!" I mentally cursed for stuttering.. "Then why are you stuttering?" She asked moving closer. "Cause you look hell'a creepy! If you don't believe me, then i'll come with you, Baka!" I screamed getting up..

~At the park..  
Me and Kanata met Luca a few minutes ago and I'm totally bored right now. I left them and walked around. Luckily, I saw an empty court. "Great thing I brought a ball with me." I mumbled to myself then started playing by myself.

~A few hours later  
Its five o'clock already? I've been playing for 8 hours straight and their game should be over by now.. *sigh* I really wanted to play with them... I groaned and threw the ball out of frustration and it missed... "You really can't shoot if you just throw the ball, you know?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see a red head who is a bit taller than me. "I can, I was just frustrated that's why it missed." I stated grabbing the ball. I looked at him again and saw that he was wearing a uniform with SEIRIN on it. Seirin? Where did I hear that? As I tried to remember where I heard that name. The guy came closer and stole the ball from me. I watched him as he did a dunk. "Wow. You can jump high, but that isn't your limit you know." I told him. "Huh?" he must be an idiot.... "Why don't we play?" I asked him. He raised an eyebrow at me.. Wait.. why is his eyebrows split into two??

"Are you sure you want to play? A girl can easily get hurt in this game" I lowered my head at what he said... "Skills is what matters in this game. If you think that a girl doesn't have what it takes. Then even you don't deserve to play.. Don't just underestimate anyone you encounter.." I told him. He smirked and dribbled the ball.. "Oh really? If you think that you can beat me with your so caled _skills_ , I still have an advantage. My height." He said getting closer to me, easily towering me once we were face to face. "First, why are your eyebrows split?" I ask him. "LET'S JUST PLAY!" he threw the ball at me but I dodged just in time.

"Ow!" I heard someone say. The ball must've hit someone? "C-Captain!" I heard this guy yell. I turned around and saw someone with glasses yelling at the red head... I didn't want to interrupt them so I grabbed my ball and was about to leave. "Oi! Matte!" someone yelled from behind me.

I saw the Megane guy heading towards me. "Is there something you need?" I ask him. "Uh no. I just wanted to say sorry if this guy *points at the red head* did something terrible to you. He can't help but be an idiot." I nodded my head. "By the way I'm--" *bogsh*

"HYUUGA!! KAGAMI!! TEME!!" I girl with brown hair started strangling the two... The other guys wearing Seirin uniforms came.. "Ano.. Coach.." a guy said calling the girl. She's a coach??? Her eyes looked at them then landed on me.. She immediately stood up and dusted her skirt... "I'm Riko Aida. Nice to meet you. Hehe~" She said extending her hand.. I nervously grabbed her hand..

After that weird incident I realized that they were all friendly... Their a basketball team that also participates at Inter High. But they still a need a new member to make them strong enough to beat the three kings of tokyo.. Senshinkan High, Shutoku High and Seiho High... Now that I think of it.... Sato-kun said that one of the three left will be attending their school..Seirin... Things are really interesting when it invovles one of the generation of gods... "Well, Riko-senpai.. I think i'll go ahead now." I told her.. We were at maji burger and it was already late.. "Eh?? Already?? Mou~ Alright.. I hope to see you again! Ja ne!" She said and the others waved their hand and I left.

Once I was home, I was tackled to the ground. "MIZUMI!! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!! I had so much fun! And look!" Kanata yelled then showed me a poster with a picture of Luca-chan and her signature on it... Afterwards she showed other pictures of Luca-chan _with_ more signatures... I mentally groaned at her.. She showed me tons of pictures with signatures on it....... I was glad that her Mom texted her to go home or I won't be getting any sleep tonight.

I closed my eyes trying to sleep when I heard a knock on my door. I groaned and lazily opened the door. I saw Sato-kun.. "Why didn't you play?" He asked. I groaned loud enough for him to hear and grabbed my 'Do Not Disturb' sign. I placed it on the handle and slammed the door then locked it. This day is really tiring. Sato-kun won't stop  knocking on my door so I had no choice but to listen to loud music until I fall asleep.

* * *

## Semi-Final Matches

* * *

Mizumi's POV

"Finally!! Today's the day I get to participate in a match!!" I yelled in my room. Its been three days since inter high started... I took a shower and wore my teiko uniform. I'm really excited!! I ate breakfast really fast and went to school to meet up with the others..

~A few minutes later

I finally arrived! Wait, where are they? I took my phone out and.. It's 9:30?! also... I have 24 missed calls?! From akashi?!

Akashi's POV

Tsk! Where is she? The match will start at 9:45! "Ano.. Akashicchi... i'm sure Mizumicchi will be here any moment now?" I glared at him and walked away. I know he was just trying to calm me down. I just needed an excuse to walk away from them. I dialed her number again and hoped that she would pick up.

_"Moshi moshi?"_

_"You finally answered. Where are you now?"_

_"I'm on my way there. What time does it start?"_

_"About ten minutes"_

_"I'll be there in five."_

Then she hunged up on me. I went back to see Ryouta and Daiki arguing again. "Daiki, Ryouta. You two will not play once Mizumi has arrived." I stated. I grabbed my bag and went inside the gymnasium. I knew that they are following me so I didn't need to look back.

We went to our designated locker room, and placed our bags on the ground. Were all set to play against Senshinkan. And later, we'll be playing against Seiho. A day from now we will be facing Shutoku. I already know that they will win with their match against Meisei High. Then I remembered what her parents told me..... "Etto, Akashi-kun.. The game is about to start." I nodded my head at Momoi-san. I went out and bumped onto someone. "Akashi-kun!" Mizumi exclaimed. She was the one who I bumped into. "Your finally here. Let's go." I grabbed her hand and helped her to the court. "You'll play next quarter. So make sure you've caught your breath." I ordered her. "But!" She grabbed my hand and stood up.

Mizumi's POV

I grabbed Akashi's hand and stood up. "I want to play! I don't need to catch my breath! Im okay! See?" He groaned and turned around. But I grabbed him again and kept on insisting on letting me play. Eventually, he nodded his head.

After doing some stretches I looked at our opponents. They look ordinary. Then I saw a referee coming towards me. He looks American. _"Ma'am, are you a player?"_ He asked. _"Yes, I am."_ I answered him. _"One of the officials want to talk to you. Can you come with me, please?"_ That person must also be American. _"Ofcourse. But I would need to tell my captain, and if possible, he too, should come."_ I calmly stated. He nodded his head then I went to Akashi. I told him that an official wants to talk to me.

We made our way to them. I had a clear view of the officials and I recognized one of them. He was also an official in a game I played before. _"Fujiwara Mizumi, so it is you. A member of the Generation of Gods. I'm glad I get to witness you play once again."_ I just nodded my head and shook his outstretched hand. _"I want to ask if you'll play a 5on1? Clearly even without the help of your team, you could easily beat them."_ He stated. "What do you think Akashi-kun? Should I play by myself?" He thought for a moment then answered. "No. We still have a game this afternoon. Maybe then, i'll allow you to play by yourself." I nodded my head and told the official my decision. He looked dissapointed but still approved.

The game finally started. Senshinkan doesn't seem to have any extraordinary defense and offense styles. This game is already decided.

~Timeskip

The game ended with 131-2. That game just made me tired. I held onto the wall for support cause I felt kind of dizzy. I must be dehydrated. I grabbed a sports drink and emptied it in one gulp.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Mi-chan, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Momoi told me. Her face really looks worried. "Yeah. Just a little thirsty. Can you get me another drink, please?" I asked her. I don't want her to worry. Good thing that the others aren't here. *bzzt*

_From: Shei Nii-san <3_

_Shutoku's game just ended. I figured that I should watch your match against Seiho. Good luck_

Shei Nii-san is really an older brother figure to me. Even though were the same age. Wait? He'll watch? Seiho must be strong. He only watches a match if it would be interesting. "Mi-chan! I've got your drink!" Momoi exclaimed. I grabbed it and drinked it in one gulp, again. "Arigato, Momoi-san. I was really thirsty... By the way, what's Seiho like?" I ask her. "Seiho High's specialty is their style of defense. I researched about it and found out that they use some old martial arts movement. Specifically, Nanba Run." Old martial arts? "What's Nanba Run?" I ask. "Usually when you run. Your leg and arm is opposite of movement." I nodded my head. "But when using Nanba Run the movement of your arms and legs are the same. For example, if you move your right leg, your right arm will follow. This helps them save some stamina." They seem interesting! I want to defeat them! *black aura comes out*  "E-etto, M-Mi-chan. Kowai!" "Oh, gomen, Momoi-san, I just got excited!" *grins evily causing Momoi to shiver*

"Mizumi" I shivered as I heard his voice. "A-Akashi-kun. H-How long have you been there?" I ask trying to cover up on my behavior. "A while. Please tell me why you look like a witch enchanting some spell?" I sweatdropped. Guess I can't really avoid that huh? "W-well, --"

_"The Teiko High vs. Seiho High game will start in 5 minutes. I request that all the players to get ready. I repeat, The Te-"_

"The game is about to start! I'll go on ahead. Ja ne!" I dashed out there and went to the court. Avoiding the glare that was following my running figure.

~Timeskip

3rd person's POV

After running out the locker room. Mizumi bumped into some people she met before. "Oh, if it isn't Mizumi-san" Hyuuga exclaimed. "Eh, Hyuuga-senpai? Riko-senpai? Also... Bakagami." Kagami had a tick mark and was really hot headed, since they just finished a game. "Don't mind him, Mizumi-san. Its just that we lost." Hyuuga said in a sad tone. "Why? What team defeated you??" Mizumi asked. "Seiho High. Atleast we still get to compete at the Winter Cup though!" Izuki told her trying to remove the sad atmosphere. _'Seiho High?! Then, there's more reason to defeat them!'_ She thought to herself letting an evil smirk remove her sad smile. "Etto, why are you smiling evily?" Koganei asked Mizumi. "Oh, don't mind me! Well, see you! My team's game is about to start! Ja ne!" Then she sped off, leaving the Seirin team dumbfounded.


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

## Five vs One............. Incident

* * *

3rd person's POV

It was now time and everyone was awaiting the game to start. Even a purple haired guy was getting anxious to watch it.

Meanwhile, on the court. a nearly bald headed guy came near to the Teiko bench. "Excuse me?" He asked and the girl looked up. "Wow! You look really ordinary from afar, but up close you look really intimidating! Captain!!! I want to be the one marking her!! She looks like she won't get past me!" The guy yelled then his captain grabbed his head and lowered it. "Im sorry for his behavior. He just says what comes to his mind. Also, little girl, don't hesitate to get subbed out if you get annoyed at this guy." Then they left. "But your words are as harsh as mine, captain!" Baldy said. "Baka! I just don't sugarcoat my words." His captain replied. The guy with purple hair watching from the audience was laughing from what just happened.

Mizumi's POV

After they left, I was really ticked of. "Akashi-kun. 5on1 is needed from the very start. Please." I said. Annoyance clearly reflected on my face. He nodded his head and sat down. I went to the desk of the officials and said that I'll be playing by myself. The others were confused but the American official explained everything to them.

"The game between Seiho High and Teiko High will now begin!" The referee said. The Seiho players lined up, and when I was the only one standing to represent Teiko. They all looked confused. I smirked at this.

"Why are you alone? Are they scared that they won't defeat us?" Baldy asked. "Uh, No. I don't need anyone to help me defeat you." Now, I sound like i'm boasting... The referee blew his whistle and they got to their positions. Let this game, begin!

3rd person's POV

After the whistle blew, they got ready for the tip off. Tsumoto Iwamura, Seiho's captain, would be the one to go head to head with Mizumi. The ref. threw the ball and both of them jump. Mizumi got the ball first and ran through all the Seiho players and dunked. The members of Seiho stood shocked. "I told you. I don't need anyone to defeat you." Mizumi said and dribbled the ball. Seiho immediately regained composure and went to defense. No. 10 blocked Mizumi and started pressuring her. _'Since she doesn't have any teammates on the court she'll be fouled'_ no. 10 thought to himself..... But then lost sight of the girl. Mizumi ran outside the arc and threw the ball which went in scoring 3 points for Teiko.

No. 4 took the ball and passed to no. 7. The girl immediately caught up and blocked his shot. "How did you get there?!" no. 7 exclaimed. "Tsugawa! Your supposed to be guarding her!" Seiho's captain yelled. "I know!" he answered with a creepy smile on his face. The girl caught the ball and sped towards the opponents hoop. Awaiting her there was no. 4. She jumped from the free throw lane faking to do a dunk. No.4 jumped to block, not expecting it was a fake. Mizumi rotated mid-air and shot the ball with a high arc.

"Falling Star" the purple-head guy mumbled in the audience. Everyone watching was clearly amazed that a single girl is giving one of the three kings a hard time. _"Seiho Time-out"_ breathing heavily. All of the palyers went to their benches. "Mi-chan! You look pale again!" Momoi exclaimed which made all of the Teiko members to look at her. "Momoi-san, don't worry. I'm fine. If you see me make  so much mistake. I'll gladly accept help from you guys. I just want to show them that they aren't that strong." she explained. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Akashi glaring. She followed where he was looking and he was glaring at no. 10.

But no. 10 was just smiling. He even waved at her when he saw her looking at him. Mizumi was really ticked at how he was acting. The buzzer went off signaling time out was over. Seiho didn't change anything. No. 10 was still marking Mizumi. But she would pass him from time to time.....

The first quarter ended with a score of 23-12 with Teiko leading. MIzumi was breathing heavily since Seiho seriously has a tough defense style. "Mi-chan...." Momoi was getting worried by every passing minute since she was getting really pale. "Mizumi you--" Akashi was cut off when Mizumi raised her hand. "I can still go on.... Let me finish them!" She looked really different from the way she was before this game started. "It won't be long before she reveals 'Dare Devil' " the purple-head muttered.

Before the second quarter started, the GoM kept on making Mizumi rest even for a quarter which made her really annoyed. She even yelled at Kise for being so over dramatic. Akashi was feeling that something was about to happen and he was right. When Mizumi stole the ball from no. 8 she ran to the other side meeting no.10. He defended really well with that creepy smile on. Mizumi got irritated and accidentally pushed, knocking no. 10 down. "Foul, white no. 10, pushing violation" the referee said. Mizumi groaned and pulled on her hair closing her eyes. When she opened it again, they were purple.

"Its happening." the guy from the audience said. Many people were now looking at him since he was talking to himself all this time.

"Her eyes turned purple!" Kise exclaimed. Now Akashi was really certain that something  _will_ happen. Mizumi turned to face each and every Seiho member on the court. Seiho has the ball and instead of defending, she just let them pass her. There were many times were she just let them pass and the score was now all 26... "Everything is complete." she mumbled then in a flash, she was infront of no. 5 who has the ball. She stole it and threw the ball carelessly to the hoop which scored 3 points. 

_"That was unexpected!" " I thought she gave up!" " That was even better than Aomine's formless shot"_

The crowd was cheering for her after making that shot.

" 'Dare Devil' the careless and reckless play she created after achieving the ultimate expectation." People stared at him then shifted their gaze back to the court. Mizumi let Seiho past and unexpectedly appear infront of the one holding the ball. Then throwing it to the hoop. The second quarter ended with a score of 68-26.......

Mizumi was really pale now and practically needed someone to help her stand straight when she got out of the zone. "Mizumi. Me, Shintaro, Tetsuya and Atsushi will be entering in the third quarter. I won't say that you'll be subbed out since I know your really stubborn." Akashi stated. Mizumi just nodded not having enough strength to answer. The sound of the buzzer was heard signaling the start of the third quarter. Mizumi's eyes turned purple again and she stood up and went to the court. Akashi talked to the official and entered the game. "Akashi-kun. Stay still." Mizumi ordered in a very different tone. One that none of them was really accustomed to.

The game started and Seiho has the ball. The players was exerting more pressure in defending but as Mizumi ordered. None of the players for Teiko moved an inch.... Score... Score... Score... Seiho kept on scoring until they reached 68-45... Mizumi stole the ball and was about to throw it again but this time no. 4 blocked her. In surprise she ducked and ran past him. But unfortunately, no. 7, 8, and 10 was expecting her. The others were having a hard time making an opening which led Mizumi to do the real form of Dare Devil.

"NO!" someone screamed from the crowd, but it was to late. Mizumi ducked then twisted her feet to add more speed when she runs, avoiding any fouls she could make. A sudden pain struck her leg but she ignored it and past the triple team defense of Seiho. Akashi and the others kept them away but since no one marked no. 4 he caught up to Mizumi. She was about to dunk the ball when large hands interfered. It was now a battle of strength between them, but since Mizumi was on her last breath she lost.

No. 8 caught it, hurried to shoot but was blocked by Atsushi. Tetsuya got the ball and passed to Mizumi who signaled on him. No. 4 didn't move from his place before, so it was a head-to-head battle between them. Mizumi twisted her leg again, which sent another wave of pain through her. She planned on using her leg to boost her strength in the upcoming air-born battle. She jumped and aimed another dunk which again, got blocked. "Not this time, senpai." Mizumi said through gritted teeth and slammed the ball in. The buzzer went off and it was the end of the third quarter. No one knew that their game took long because of the intense atmosphere going on the court. No one even expected _it_ to happen, except for one.....

"MIZUMI!" a scream was heard through out the silence. Everyone's eyes went to the girl lying on the floor of the court, unconcious. "MI-CHAN / MIZUMICCHI / MIZU!!" each of the members of Teiko screamed her name and hurried to help her. Akashi was the one to carry her to the infirmary.

Once they got there, the doctor said she was going to be fine. "Akashi-kun, I'll stay with her. You still have a game. I'm sure Mi-chan wants you guys to play." Momoi stated. Akashi nodded his head and ordered everyone except Momoi to get back to the court. On the way there Akashi bumped into someone.

* * *

## Blame

* * *

3rd person's POV

On the way back to the court. Akashi bumped into someone. The guy didn't say anything and just continued walking and Akashi could only remember his purple hair and a Shutoku jacket. He shrugged and hurriedly went to the court.

Meanwhile, Momoi was trying her best to not fall asleep but was failing. Her eyes shut closed.... Then the door was harshly opened. She shot up and looked at the person who came in. He had purple hair and had a worried look on his face. "Ano...... Who are you?" Momoi asked but the guy didn't seem to hear her. He went beside Mizumi and held her hand. "You didn't need to do that. I wish you weren't so stubborn." the guy muttered. _'He knows her?'_ Momoi thought.

"But it's still their fault. They didn't need to wait that long. They could've entered during the second quarter...... I'm sorry but I won't go easy on them..." he stopped for a bit and looked at Momoi. "Tell them to be careful.... They'll pay." Afterwards he left. Momoi didn't know what just happened. 'A guy who probably knows Mizumi came in and just left, saying things that I don't understand..... What's going on???' Momoi kept on asking this questions and repeating the scenario that happened in her head..

Meanwhile... the guys were having a hard time against Seiho since they were still thinking about what happened.

_"Teiko Time-out"_

Because of that Akashi called for a time out. He looked at his team and snapped his fingers. Each of them shivered with fright when they saw a glaring Akashi. "All of you need to focus on winning the game. That is our main goal. Unnecessary thoughts are not allowed on the court." he said sternly.

"Demo, Akashi-kun. What happened was just unexpected. And also everyone cares for Mizumi-san." Kuroko stated with a blank expression. "I am very well aware of that Tetsuya. I care for her too. But that doesn't count as an excuse." Midorima pushed up his glasses and let out a breath after hearing what Akashi said. "Akashi is right. For now, we should focus on the game. We can think about her once were done." Then all of them wore a very serious face. "Seiho needs to be prepared." Akashi muttered before going onto the court again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The game was completely destroyed with a score of 162-51... Seiho didn't manage to score after that time-out.

After the game, Akashi along with everyone else went to see Mizumi.

When they arrived, a doctor was checking her. This wasn't the same doctor from before, and Akashi realized it.

Akashi's POV

After realizing that this was a different doctor. I asked Momoi what's going on. "She said she's Mi-chan's doctor. She even showed some of Mi-chan's health records and talked to Mi-chan's parents about it, too. Her name is Yuuki Mashiro." Momoi explained. I looked over at the doctor and saw that she was writing something down. "Excuse me, Yuuki-sensei?" I called out and she looked up. "I'm Akashi Seijuro, a friend of Mizumi. I wanted to ask how she's doing." I calmly stated. She frowned a bit but then smiled. "Mizumi is going to be fine. She just needs to rest for atleast three days. And that means NO BASKETBALL."

I'm glad she'll be fine. Unfortunately, she won't get to play for the championship game. "She's a bit stubborn. I hope that someone can make her stay still." I muttered and Yuuki-sensei laughed. "Don't worry, her friend is at their place. He'll know what to do. I'll call her parents to send someone to take her home." She started to dial some numbers when I stopped her. "We will take her to her home. It is because of us that she's unconscious." Yuuki-sensei thought for a moment and nodded her head. "I'll just tell her parents to wait for you to go by their house 'kay?" I nodded my head and she went out.

Before I called my driver I told Momoi to tell the guys that they are going to come with me to Mizumi's house. She nodded and turned to tell them. I went outside to call my driver to pick us up.

After telling him what to do. I was about to go back when I heard a familiar voice.

"Yes... I know, but Mizumi's fine now. She just needs to rest........ yeah...... I know you guys care but just go with what you planned.... I hope to see you guys soon, and so does Mizumi."

It was Yuuki-sensei's voice. She was talking on the phone about Mizumi. I turned around as I saw her look my way. It must be someone both her and Mizumi know judging from the last statement I heard. I went back to where the others are and waited for my driver to come.

Once he came, I let Atsushi carry Mizumi. He set her down gently in the limo and each of us got in. It took a while for us to get to her house, but once we were there. There were no guards. I sighed and told Atsushi to carry Mizumi out of the limo. I ringed their doorbell and saw a guard coming out from the front door.

"Please go on ahead." He said and I looked over at the limo. It seems that they want to come. I sighed and signaled for them to follow.

We were inside waiting for someone to take Mizumi to her room, but no one took her. We waited for a few more minutes when we heard some voices. Then three guys and one girl entered the living room, where we were. They had Red, yellow, violet and green hair. Once they saw us they glared at us which made Ryouta, Shintaro, Daiki and Momoi to shiver. "I assume that you are the so called generation of miracles. The one that goes to Teiko High." The blonde said. "We are. Who are you and why are you here?" I asked, returning their glare.

"I apologize for forgetting to introduce ourselves. Watashi wa Minamoto Satomi. This purple haired one is Kitsumo Shei. The red head is Yoshioka Kagari and the girl is Nanase Luca. We are the members of the Generation of Gods including Mizumi and 3 more. While Luca is our manager." I knew I felt something was different about them.

Kitsumo seems like the one I bumped into this afternoon. "I would like to introduce ourselves--" "No need. I already know everything about you." Luca stated cutting me off. "In just one look she can get every single bit of information about someone, together with their limit in ability." Minamoto stated.

"Aomine Daiki, can shoot in any form. Kise Ryouta, can copy any move except for Akashi and Kuroko's. Murasakibara Atsushi, great at defense and offense but lazy. Kuroko Tetsuya, the phantom sixth player, uses misdirection. Midorima Shintaro, shoots three pointers with high arcs. Akashi Seijuro, can use Ankle Break and has the Emperor Eye ability. Momoi Satsuki, a data analyst."

After she said each of our abilities she didn't have an emotion on her face. "I wonder why she would go to a place where she could easily be defeated? There are other schools that have strong players but why Teiko?" She mumbled. "Because Teiko has the strongest players in all of Japan." Momoi answered her. She looked at us and laughed. "Luca. Stop." Minamoto ordered. "Sorry.... But that was a funny joke." Momoi arched an eyebrow at her.

"That wasn't a joke." "Really? Well, since were here. You aren't the strongest players anymore, Pinky." Luca mocked at Momoi's face then poked out her tongue. Before Momoi could lunge at her. I ordered Daiki to prevent her from moving any closer. "Luca. I told you to stop. But you disobeyed my order. As your punishment, I'll tell your brother to burn your collection of magazines." Luca's face ran out of color. "Y-You wouldn't. You won't r-really tell my brother to b-burn my collection, right?" Instead of talking, Minamoto stared at her. Luca ran out with tears.

"I'm sorry for how she acted. She does things to anyone that hurt Mizumi. Well, each of us has our own way of making them be sorry for what they did. Each member of the GoG's have a sibling-like relationship. I hope you understand how she acted." Minamoto explained. He held out his arm to carry Mizumi. "Ne, why don't you guys stay for dinner?" Kagari asked. "N-No—" Ryouta tried to decline but Kagari said that he won't take NO for an answer. I have a bad feeling— "Don't worry, he won't do anything to kill you. He just says what he likes." It looks like Kagari really _i_ s like Kise. After that, Minamoto went away with Mizumi in his arms.

The ones left were Kagari and Shei. "I expect a good match against you." Shei suddenly said. "Teiko will be facing Shutoku High. That's the name of my school." "So you were the one who said: _'Tell them to be careful... They'll pay'_ " Momoi stated. "Yes. That is my way of making you regret letting Mizumi get hurt. If you think that what happened couldn't be avoided then you're wrong. Akashi, you felt something was going to happen but still you didn't enter the game to help her. Even if she says no, you have to help her! The time you entered was already too late! BAKA!"

After yelling that at us he left. I knew he's right and I accept the blame. I even know something that they don't yet I... "Akashi-kun. Please don't blame yourself" Momoi told me. "She's right. We're all to blame here." Shintaro added. "Wow. Look at you comforting each other. It makes me sick... But I'm glad you realized your mistake Seijuro." I glared at him and he was just spinning a basketball on his finger. "No one is allowed to call me by my first name except for those who follow me." I stated standing up. He looked at me and yawned. "You don't look like someone worthy to follow... Oh! I have an idea!" He exclaimed and stood up. " Why don't  _you_ follow  _me_?!" He said in my face and I couldn't help it anymore.

3rd Person's POV

Akashi lunged towards Kagari with his scissors in his hand. Instead of feeling scared, Kagari just smiled and dodged Akashi's every move. They moved swiftly and carefully, avoiding any damage.

"Shield yourself!" Aomine suddenly yelled then grabbed Kise and made him his Human Shield. "W-Wha??" Kise tried to break free but couldn't. The GoM couldn't stop their captain, because they are really terrified.

Looking from the door was a maid. She was supposed to call them because dinner was ready. But now, she can't move from where she were. "What's going on?!" a cold and full of authority type of voice boomed across the whole house. Both Akashi and Kagari stopped. Kagari along with Kise, Aomine, Momoi and Midorima paled when they heard this voice.

Kagari turned around to face the person who yelled. "M-Misa-kun... I-I... I can explain!" Kagari fell to his knees when Minamoto started walking towards them. Specifically, towards him. "Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen! Sumimasen!....." Kagari kept on apologizing to Minamoto. "Run outside one-thousand laps." Right after Minamoto said that, thunder roared and heavy rain poured. "B-But.." Kagari stopped himself when he saw Minamoto staring at him. His eyes telling him to do as he says no matter what. Kagari immediately ran outside the house even with the heavy rain pouring. "Akashi Seijuro" all eyes snapped towards the voice.

"I am dissapointed on how you reacted towards a little  _sarcasm_." His voice was icy cold but Akashi couldn't care less. "But I understand that you are experiencing stressful things. Especially, when it comes to my teammates. For that I am sorry..... Why don't you and your team stay the night? It is dangerous for someone to travel by car in this heavy rain." Akashi looked to be considering this.... "I've sent your driver home even before the rain started. And I have permission for you to use the Guest rooms. You won't have any problems." Minamoto stated answering the questions in Akashi's mind. Akashi looked at his team and just sighed. He nodded his head, since he didn't really had any other choice.

* * *

## Maze of Fear

* * *

Akashi's POV

After having dinner with Minamoto, Shei, Kagari and Luca. We didn't leave our room. We decided to stay in two rooms since it was really huge. Me and the boys are in one room and Momoi on the other.

They were already asleep and I wasn't. What Shei said wouldn't leave my mind. _'He's right. I just need to accept it_ ' I thought to myself.

Then I heard a knock on the door. When I opened it there was no one. I noticed a note on the door.

_'Come to the garden. I want to talk to you. -Minamoto'_

It was like he knew that I was still awake. I thought for a moment and went to the garden. I moved quietly trying not to make any sound.

Once I reached the garden there was no one there. I was about to go back when I noticed a note attached to a stone bench.

_'Let's play a game in the MAZE_ '

After reading I felt movement behind me. I turned around and saw.........………….....

a cat. I relaxed a bit. That's when something hard hit me on the head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I groaned as I woke up feeling my surroundings. I noticed that I was in some part of the garden and remembered everything that happened.

_"Your finally awake Akashi. Just in time.  Generation of Miracles, you are currently in my Maze of Fears. All your positions are located in different dead ends where there will be two paths. One has your name on it and the other hasn't appeared yet. It will only appear once you have gotten the first piece of the map from the first path. This is a challenge in your strength and capabilities. To escape the maze you must find the maps which I've hidden there while facing your fear. Have fun!"_

Maze of Fears? I looked around and everything he said was right. There is a path with my name on it. And what awaits me there is my greatest fear?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd Person's POV

Akashi went to the path and was greeted with a noise. Specifically... a bark. "Arf!" he looked down and saw a dog.. _'He looks like Tetsuya'_ Akashi thought. "Sit" he said and the dog followed. _'Good. He listens'_ he sighed and continued walking and beside him was the dog who looked like Tetsuya.

After a while he was finally near the end of the path... That's when he heard more barks. Tetsuya #2 ran off and Akashi followed him. He saw so many dogs...

Akashi's Reaction: _My scissors! Where are my scissors?!_

He searched for his scissors but couldn't find them. He didn't know that there were camera's installed and someone was watching.. "I bet he's looking for these *shows scissors* Hah! You can't hurt them!"

Akashi's Reaction: _I don't have a choice_   "Dogs. Sit."

He ordered the dogs but they didn't listen and ran after him.

Akashi's Reaction: "Oh crap! Stay! Sit down!!! Obey!!!!"

Only Tetsuya #2 obeyed him. He tried to make them obey and obey while running from them........

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kuroko's Side)

Kuroko heard what the speaker said about the maze of fears. He stood up and went to the path with his name on it. While walking everything was really _really_ quiet,.............................. then a figure of a KUNEKUNE popped out infront of him!

Kuroko's Reaction: _*_ Poker Face* *Shoves the figure to the side*

After walking a few steps, it was quiet again................... then a figure of KUCHISAKE ONNA (Slit-mouthed woman) appeared! *sound of a scary voice saying 'Am I pretty?' *

Kuroko's Reaction: *Poker Face* *Shoves the figure aside again*

After walking for a long time he hears a noise......*teke**teke*.................... a TEKE TEKE figure appeared! *cue screaming girls*

Kuroko's Reacton: *Poker Face* *shoves the figure away*

~Meanwhile the people watching sweatdropped at Kuroko's reaction. "Not even a single scream!" _'Damn you emotionless man!'_ they all thought about him.

When Kuroko neared the end of the path. Another trick was waiting for him.... Once he reached the end....

Kuroko's Reaction: *falls to his knees and screams*

What he saw was the most frightening thing he saw his entire life! For he saw..........................

............. a spilled vanila milkshake!!!

"Why? Why couldn't they just give you to me? I could've enjoy you more than the ground would! Why?!" he yelled.

~The people watching once again sweatdropped.... "I didn't expect that to work..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kise's Side)

Kise heard what the speaker said about the maze of fears.

"M-Maze of Fears?" he mumbled..."H-How did they know my f-fear?" he mumbled again.

He didn't want to see what was waiting at the end of the path that was infront of him. He was about to cry when...

"JUST GO YOU SCAREDY CAT!!!!!" an angry voice boomed which made Kise run......

While running, Kise noticed a transparent roof... He saw something wriggling and stopped running. He stared at it and it fell on his face. He noticed what it was and...

Kise's Reaction: *screams like a girl* KYAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! A WORM!!!!! *runs incredibly fast and reaching the end of the path*

He leaned on the grass wall for support since he ran out of breath. He looked around and paled....

Kise's Reaction: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! SO MANY WORMS!!!!! KUROKOCCHI!! MOMOICCHI!! TASUKETE!!! *runs around in circles*

the people watching was laughing really hard at how he screamed like a girl.. "HAHAHAAHA!! Best reaction!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Murasakibara's Side)

Murasakibara heard what the speaker said about the maze of fears. He didn't move since he was hungry. Then he saw a note.

_'You'll find food in the path..Now go...'_

Immediately, he went in the path. He first saw a packet of chips. he opened it and ate. Then, he saw a box of pocky. he picked it up and continued walking.. On the way, he picked up packets of chips, boxes of pocky and cookies, some lollipops and other snacks.

He reached the end and saw many more snacks...

Murasakibara's Reaction: Heaven! *eyes glimmering* *jumps on the pile of food*

he was eating happily until he heard a flap of wings. He looked up and saw,....

Murasakibara's Reaction: CROWS!!! I WON'T LET YOU HAVE MY SNACKS!!! NEVER!!! *gets ready for battle against crows*

People watching: "Never take his snacks away with him knowing..." *hears clapping sounds* "Fight for what you love!! Go Murasakibara!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Aomine's Side)

Aomine heard what the speaker said about the maze of fears.

"Nothing can scare me 'cause the only one who can scare me is ME." aomine mumbled to himself. He stood up and walked the path...

The people laughed at his oh so famous line. "Pfft! So out dated!"

Nothing came up to scare him so he had an easy path.. He smelled something sweet.. "Smells like..... honey?" he fastened his pace and reached a place with a bee's nest.

Aomine's Reaction: *gulps* "B-Bees?" *shakes with fear*

He silently walked away only to bump into a tree. He felt something fall on his head. He grabbed it and looked at it.

Aomine's Reaction: KYAAAAHHH!!!!!! *throws the bee's nest away causing the bee's to chase him* KYAAAHHHHHH!!! STAY AWAY!!!

Aomine ran as fast as he could... the people watching couldn't believe that they just saw Aomine scream just like Kise!!

Aomine was still running and he didn't notice that he reached the end of the path... He didn't realize that he entered a place where more bees are...

Aomine's Reaction: KYAAAAHH!!!!!! BEEESSS!! BEEEEESS!!! SATSUKI!!!! SAVE ME!!!!

People watching: "HAHAHAHAHAH!!! THIS IS WAY BETTER THAN KISE!!! I DIDN'T EXPECT HIM TO SCREAM LIKE A GIRL!! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Midorima's Side)

Midorima heard what the speaker said about the maze of fears.

"No need to worry. I have my lucky item with me as always. *shows a frog figurine to no one in particular* "

He stood up and walked the path...... "It seems really quiet... _too_ quiet" he mumbled to himself......"Meow"

Midorima's Reaction: *shakes violently and turns around* C-Cat... D-don't come near m-me!

The cat seemed to show interest in Midorima so it moved closer.... and closer..... and clo--

Midorima's Reaction: "DON'T COME NEAR ME!!!!! MR. FROGGY!!!!! *dashes off* "

He ran away and the cat followed.. After a while he stopped running and looked behind him..

Midorima's Reaction: "Good. It's gone. *wipes sweat from forehead then hears more meows* *looks around and pales* H-Hello, kitties"

he tried to act nice but the cats looked angry. "ME-OW!! *shows sharp nails and scratches Midorima*

Midorima's Reaction: *runs away from them while screaming* "MOMOI-SAN!!! ANYONE!!! HELP ME!!!!"

While Midorima was running and screaming the ones watching had a different reaction towards him.

"I've seen that before".............."Yep. Aomine and Kise had the same reaction, but much more funny" *grows bored and switches to the camera watching Momoi*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Momoi's Side)

Momoi woke up and stretched... She opened her eyes and saw green.. "Arre?? Koko wa doko? [where am i?] "

She looked around and saw green grass walls... Then she saw a note beside her.

_'You and your friends are in the maze of fears. To get out you must find the piece of the map i've hidden within the path infront of you... Your friends already made their way there'_

Momoi's Reaction: Huh? Maze of fears??? Hmm.. _'I wonder what Tetsu-kun's afraid?'_ I have to find that map!

**people watching:** This is gonna be exciting!

While walking, Momoi was humming a tune then all of a sudden.... a figure of a KUNEKUNE popped out infront of her!

Momoi's Reaction: KYAAAHHHH!!!!!!! TETSU-KUN!!! *kicks the figure made of wood and it breaks* *suddenly chokes* "someone remembered me? I hope its Tetsu-kun!" *hears Kise scream her name* "Aww.... Baka Kise"

**people watching:** She... She's strong!!.................. What a Kick!

After calming down. Momoi started walking again...... five steps forward and.... a figure of KUCHISAKE ONNA (Slit-mouthed woman) appeared! *sound of a scary voice saying 'Am I pretty?' *

Momoi's Reaction: NO YOUR NOT!! *punches the kuchisake figure and creates a hole in its face* *suddenly chokes again* "Did tetsu-kun remember me?" *hears Aomine's Voice then groans* "Ahomine!"

**people watching:** N-Nice p-punch!!............ Note: Never surprise her in a scary way...

Momoi walked more slowly this time... then she heard a noise.... *teke**teke*.................... a TEKE TEKE figure appeared! *cue screaming girls*

Momoi's Reaction: *looking down because of her shoelace not realizing a figure of a teke teke infront of her* *looks up and sees the figure* YOUR NOT FOOLING ME AGAIN! HAH!! *moves underneath the figure and moves on* *chokes for the third time* "I won't think this is tetsu-kun anymore" *then hears midorima and sighs* "I knew it... *fake tears roll down* Tetsu-kun!"

**people watching:** lucky... *sweatdrops*

Once she reached the end of the path.. she looked around for the map....

"Mou~ where is it?" *croak* *croak*

She turns around slowly and....

Momoi's Reaction: KYAAAAHHHHH!! A FROG!!! *jumps around trying to move away from the frog*

The frog was just looking at her.... *croak* *croak*

Momoi's Reaction: KYYYAAAAAHHH!!!! TETSU-KUN!!!

_~ to be continued_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the GoM escape the Maze of Fears?? Wait for the next update to find out!! I love all of you!! Yes you!! the Reader!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

## Escape

* * *

3rd Person's POV

The GoM was each taking their bath's since it took them atleast 10 hours to get out of the maze.. I bet you all want to know how they got out...

~~~~~~ **Escape** ~~~~~~

(Akashi's Side)

"Finally. I tamed them" he looked around and all the dogs are now under his control.. He then started to search for the map..

**People watching:**

**Luca:** *spits water* I can't believe he controled my dogs!!

Akashi kept on looking for the map and noticed Tetsuya #2... He had a piece of paper in his mouth and gave it to Akashi.

Akashi: Where did you find this?

**People watching:**

**Kagari:** Where did that dog come from?

**Mizumi:** Oh! That's Ichi! My pet!

**Kagari:** Then why is he there?

**Mizumi:** I lost him in the maze...

**Shei:** *facepalms* That was an Epic Failure!

Akashi: Finally I can get out..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kuroko's Side)

Kuroko's Reaction: I-I *sniff* ... I have to find the map. *sniff* . I have to let you go..  *stands up and attempts to find the map.. then looks at the milkshake* I can't! I can't! *grabs the empty container and sobs* W-wait, what?.. *Realizes that the map was attached to it* Oh. Now I can get out.. I'll just buy one when I get out. *poker face*

**People:** He's back to his old self.. -__-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Kise's Side)

Kise's Reaction: *still running around.... then steps on a worm* _Hi! I'm wormy, can you be my friend?_ *looks at the worm* A stuffed worm ?_?  >> O_O The map!! *takes the map and hurries off*

**People:**

**Luca:** I can't believe you used a stuffed worm that talks!!

**Shei:** It ain't our fault he stepped on it. Right? *looks over at Kagari*

**Kagari:** *mumbles* He stepped on wormy. He stepped on wormy..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Murasakibara's Side)

After a while Murasakibara got tired and ate some snacks. Those ' _some'_ snacks turned into  _'a lot'_ of snacks. And he learned to share with the crows.

After having a picnic with crows, they finished off the pile of snacks. The crows went away and Murasakibara found the map which was hidden underneath the snack pile.

**People:**

**Luca:** How did he??

**Mizumi:** He really is a strange titan..'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Aomine's Side)

Aomine climbed a tree and hid himself there. While up on the tree he saw a bee hive close to him!

Aomine's Reaction: WAA--mpff! *covers his own mouth* Relax. Relax. *looks at the bee hive again* Wha?? What's that piece of paper? *Grabs the paper and realizes its the map... jumps down the tree and run away while the bees are following him... again*

**People:**

**Shei:** Why does it seem that they could find the map so easily?!

**Luca:** Sometimes being stupid can really be helpful.. =_=

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Midorima's Side)

While running away, Midorima saw a familiar cat.. He was surprised when it meowed/screamed and headed towards the cats running after him.

The cat slashed its nails everywhere!! And made the other cats afraid of it.. After a while, the cats looked to obey the white one.

Midorima's Reaction: K-Koneko, a-arigato.. *scratches the back of his head* *mumbles* This is embarassing, thanking a cat..

**Meow!** suddenly the cat was moving closer to him.

Midorima's Reaction: N-Now, kitty. *falls down and covers his face* **Meow?** *looks at the cat and saw a piece of paper tied to it.* Could this be? **Meow!** You mean? I can go out now? **Meow** *carries the cat and runs*

**People:**

**Kagari:** I thought all cats hate him?!

**Mizumi:** Don't you remember? Ku likes everyone. And it looks like she _really_ likes Midorima.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Momoi's Side)

After screaming she immediately fainted. The frog was just looking at her then hopped away.

A piece of paper fell from its back.

Momoi's reaction: _Is it gone?_ *opens eyes* Phew! Its gone! Huh? What's this? *looks at the paper* Oh! The map! Tetsu-kun! Wait for me!

**People:**

**Shei:** Another failure..

**Kagari:** Shinpai shinai dekudasai [Don't worry] The map they have will take them to the middle of the maze.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The GoM was running as fast as they can thinking that they would finally get out.

"What the?!" -Aomine

"I thought this map would lead me out!!" -Kise whined.

"They planned this thoroughly. The members of the generation of gods aren't ones to be messed with." -Akashi.

**_Finally! It took you guys long to get there! Now find the scattered pieces of the_ ** **REAL** _**map to get out. Ja** _ **_ne!_ **

"There are more pieces? Kitty, help me find the map." -Midorima.

"Sugoi! Midorimacchi is friends with a neko!!" -Kise

"Dog, find the map and bring it to me." -Akashi told Ichi.

"Even Akashicchi?? What happened to the world?" -Kise

"Kise-kun, stop being histerical and start looking for the map." -Kuroko said glaring at him.

"*whispers* What happened to Kurokocchi, too?" -Kise

*Starts searching for the map* Ku and Ichi were just looking at them like they were idiots..

**(Ku and Ichi's Conversation)**

**Ku: I thought that they were just acting so stupid because they were afraid? But now... -_-**

**Ichi: I thought that way too. Even Akashi seems dumb right now.. *sigh* Wait! They're looking at us!! Quick acts normal again!**

"W-Why does it look like they're talking to each other?" -Aomine

"A-and they look like they saw something so hopeless happening infront of them." -Kise

"Look, they went back to normal. I think so do you two... -_-  Oh wait, I forgot. You two aren't normal -_-" -Kuroko

"What does that mean, Tetsu?!" -Aomine

"Kurokocchi, Hiddoi!!" -Kise

"Hush! Just search for the map!!" -Midorima

**(Ku and Ichi's Conversation again)**

**Ichi: Do you think we should help them??**

**Ku: Nah! Let's get out of here. They can find that map easily. I mean, who hides a map on someones back?! *Walks away***

**Ichi: I guess your right. If they aren't soo dumb. Then they can get out in a few.. Hehe *follows Ku***

*After a few hours*

"Kuso ̄ ! [Damn!] Where is that map??" -Aomine

"Daiki, stop cursing. It won't help us in finding the map" -Akashi

"Ne, Aka-chin, Let's stop. I'm hungry~" -Murasakibara

"When the hell are you _not_ hungry?!" -Aomine

"Aomine-kun. Stop. Cursing." -Kuroko

"Even Kurokocchi is angry?" -Kise sees kuroko mumbling _'I want a milkshake. I want a milkshake.'_ over and over again

"Don't look at him right now. I bet he's just hungry." -Midorima

"Eh? Then.. I'll give him this _SNICKERS_!!" -Kise happily skips towards Kuroko

"Snickers?! Food!!! *dashes towards Kise* -Murasakibara

"KYAAAH!!" -Kise

"*takes the chocolate bar and eats it* *munch* *munch*" -Murasakibara

"Tss. Instead doing nonsense stuff. why don't each of you. TRY. TO. FIND. THE. MAP!" -Kuroko and Akahsi

Everyone else: Y-Yes Sir!! *Salutes then nervously searches for the map*

A few minutes later, they heard a scream.

"TETSU-KUN!!! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!! *hugs Kuroko tightly* -Momoi

Yes Momoi has finally reached the middle. It seems that she was in the farthest end of the maze away from the middle.

"M-Momoi-san, Kuroko is-" -Midorima tried to tell her but..

"Momoi-san, Gomen. We're currently trying to find the map that would show the way out.." -Kuroko calmly told her.

"Eh? What map?... Ah! You mean this? *takes a piece of paper off Kuroko's back* And this.. *Takes map from Aomine's Back* And this.. And this... And this.. Also... These.." -Momoi found all the pieces of the map in just a few seconds since she got there!

The GoM couldn't believe that they made a fool of themselves for hours!

"Momoi-san. Arigato.*hugs Momoi*" -Kuroko hugged Momoi. And we all know what happens next...

"She fainted.. Kuroko!" -Midorima yelled

"Why?" -Kuroko

"Tss. Who will carry her?" -Midorima.

"You asked it. You do it." -Aomine said.

"But!-"

"Daiki is right. Take responsibility for it, Shintaro." -Akashi muttered while putting all the pieces together.

Midorima didn't have any choice since Akashi gave the order. After fixing the map, they easily found their way out. And waiting there was Kagari, Shei, Luca, Mizumi and Satomi along with the cat and dog which helped them.

"Deki sokonai! [Bastards!] Why did you do that?!" -Aomine yelled

"*chuckles* it was my way of making Mizui laugh and at the same time giving you a hard time. But, ofcourse, I couldn't have done it without their help. *Points at Kagari, Luca and Shei* They all planned the surprises." -Satomi explained.

"But, we didn't expect Ku and Ichi to help you!" -Mizumi cheerfully said while hugging Ku and Ichi..

"Ku?" -Midorima

"And Ichi?" -Akashi

"Mhm! They're my pets! Ku is the cat and Ichi is the dog" -Mizumi

"Tss. I would like to go home and rest.. My team and I have a game tomorrow against Shutoku." -Akashi

"Then that means.. We'll be facing Shei-nii-san!!" -Mizumi

"Unfortunately for you. Only _us_ will play. _You_ have to rest until tomorrow." -Akashi stated.

"Wah?! B-But! I want to play against him!!" -Mizumi protested.

"No. Your doctor said that you need atleast 3days of rest. If you were to play tomorrow then your throwing away the next games we'll be having." Mizumi kept qquiet after hearing what Akashi said..

It went silent for a whole while..

"Then, Akashi-kun. Why don't you guys take a bath here while waiting for your driver to come?" Satomi requested..

"I guess that would be fine.."

And that's what happened... After their baths, Akashi's driver came. They thanked everyone for their _Hospitality_ and left..

"Tss. They don't know how strong Shei-nii-san is. They'll be crushed instantly." Mizumi mumbled..

* * *

## The Unforgettable Battle

* * *

3rd Person's POV

The day finally came. The day where a battle between a member of the Generation of Gods and a team of Miracles will commence. The Championship game between Shutoku and Teiko!! *(^o^)*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Satomi's POV

"Mou, Sato-kun! Onegai~ I just want to watch the game! That's all!" Mizumi begged for the tenth time today.. " *sigh* Kagari, Luca. You two will come to guard her, okay?" I asked them. "Yes captain!" they both said then saluted which made me and Mizumi laugh. "Well? The game's about to start. You guys better hurry and change.." I told them and they were off.

Just then my phone vibrated. _'Kamui calling'_

_"Captain, how is she?"_

_"Don't worry. She's fine and don't forget that we're here"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Kamui, I know you have something else to say, so say it."_

_"I can't really hide anything from you huh? Well, Yusuke, Makishima and I are now in Japan."_

_"Really? Since when??"_

_"Just yesterday. We wanted to surprise Shei in today's game when we got caught with_ **_him_ ** _"_

_"Oh. So, what did he want?"_

_" *sigh* He wants us, all of us, to make an apearance before today's main game. Shutoku VS. Teiko. I already called Shei about it.. All thats left is you guys.. Do you approve?"_

_"What else can we do?? I mean it is_ **_him_ ** _after all."_

_"Yeah.... And oh, If your still at Mizu's place then you should hurry. You guys have ten minutes to get here.."_

_"Shimata! Ja ne! Kamui!"_

I ended the call and saw that they were coming down.. "Guys we have to hurry. Unfortunately, we have a surprising appearance today.." I told them.. "What type of appearance, Misa-kun?" Kagari asked me calling me by that nickname he gave me.. "Our team is invited to make an appearance before Shei's game.."

We got inside the car and we were on our way to the Gymnasium. "Our team, captain? But isn't Yusuke, Makishima and Nii-san still in America?" Luca asked. "They arrived just yesterday. And they are also the reason why we have to make an appearance today.." after saying that they kept quiet.

We reached the gymnasium in less than five minutes. "Come on. We have to meet up with them."

We ran through the entrance and hurried to the court.. Kamui texted me that they were all there waiting for us. And they will start once we're there..

"Satomi-kun, Luca-chan, Kagari-kun, Mizumi. I'm glad you accepted my invitation.." the man who invited us said..

"We don't have anything to do anyways. So why not start already, _uncle_ " Yes, the man who wanted our team to be known here was my Uncle.. He became one of the officials here in Japan to see us play again.. And he was also our _former coach_..

"You haven't changed at all, Satomi... So then? Let's begin!" he went to the center and grabbed a microphone.

"You haven't changed as well, Uncle" I mumbled to myself...

Akashi's POV

All of us were awaiting for the announcement of the beginning of our game.. But instead of that..  _Requesting all players to please come to the court. Even if your game won't be starting right now, please go to the court._

We heard an announcement to all the players here. "What's going on?" Shintaro asked. "Let's just go to the court to find out."

Once all of the players were gathered. The microphone was handed to an american official.

_Everyone! I have an important announcement today. Here with us today is the world's best players. The team known as the Generation of Gods.._

There I saw Mizumi, Satomi, Kagari, Shei, and Luca with I guess would be Nanase Kamui, Tochiko Yusuke and Hirijikawa Makishima..

_I invited them here to let all of you know.. These team is led by Minamoto Satomi together with their manager, Nanase Luca. One of their members will be facing the so-called team of Miracles. So I would like to ask right now, Shei-kun. Will you use the FiveVSOne rule?_ **_"No, I don't intend on using that. Besides, I know that my teammates are dying to face them"_ ** _Oh, so now! Let us see. Who will win in this battle of a Generation of God member VS a team of Miracles!! The Championship game, Shutoku High VS Teiko High!!!_

Many people, not just from the audience but also from the players, yelled in excitement and anticipation on who will win.. I'm not sure myself but Victory is Everything..

"Akashi-kun! Matte!" I just stopped in my tracks not turning around knowing full-well who that is.

"Mizumi, You still won't be playing.."

"But Akashi-kun! It's Shei we're talking about here! You don't know how strong he is! Shei-nii-san is our teams shooting guard! The God of 3-pointers!!" She yelled. We were now inside of our temporary locker rooms. "Did you forget that we also have a 3-pointer here?" Daiki said. "No offense Midorima but you take too long to shoot. Shei isn't called the God of 3-pointer just because he can shoot at any angles like you. He's fast to let go of the ball and shoots it perfectly under any condition. He can also jump high which means that he can block your shot." Mizumi explained..

"What do you have in mind then, Mizumi-san?" Shintaro asked. She looked at me and I know we had the same plan. "I have two things in mind right now. First would be to let Kise watch Shei from the sidelines. You have to copy his every  form, if possible. Then, Aomine. Since you're the fastest. You will guard Shei. Make sure that he wont get close to Midorima once he is about to shoot, okay?

The next thing in my mind is to support you guys from the bench.. Remember my ability to enter the third gate of the zone? I can make your potentials reach 200% not just 100." I'm amazed she thought of that so quickly. "If you can make our potentials reach 200%, then when used on Ryouta he can use Perfect Copy. That's why you want him to watch from the sidelines." I stated.

"Hai. I will let Kise enter on the last quarter. If he can copy Shei's moves perfectly. It would send them the final blow and victory will be ours." So that means... "If we can get the point difference to be a one-digit difference before Kise enters, our victory is guaranteed. If not then we still have a chance once he enters." Shintaro voiced out my thoughts. "Then it means our victory depends on Midorima-kun and Ki-chan? If Midorima fails Ki-chan would need to win. And if Ki-chan fails, Midorima-kun needs to win??" Momoi-san stated. "But what if they both fail?" Daiki asked. "Then we lose." Both me and Mizumi know how hard this battle would be.. But we have no choice but to depend on Ryouta and Shintaro.

_The game of Teiko High and Shutoku High will now begin!_

It's finally time. I could feel the tense atmosphere around us.. Then I felt something soft on my cheek. "You guys are too stiff! Lighten up!" She kissed us on the cheek just to remove the tense atmosphere?

"This team will defeat each member of the Generation of Gods!"

"Yeah!"

"Now everyone!! Teikooo!!!" "FIGHT!!" By a simple thing, all of us knew what to do.. To take care of her smile, we have to win.

"Generation of Miracles!! For Victory!!!" She yelled once the buzzer went off and the tip off began...

3rd Persons POV

The tip off began with a battle of the two centers: Taisuke Otsubo and Murasakibara Atsushi. But Murasakibara had an advantage in height so Teiko got the ball. Kuroko used his lack of presence to get the ball to Midorima. Quickly after passing, Kuroko faced the only person who could see him, besides his teammates. Shutoku #10, Kazunari Takao. He possesses the hawk eye which allows him to get a visual of the whole court along with the players.

While Kuroko tries to lose his mark. Aomine struggles to keep Shei away from Midorima like planned. "Let me guess. She created the plan to let you guard me and to keep me a distance from your shooter, right?" He asked Aomine. "Yeah, so what?" "That just means that it woud be a battle of speed between us now." _'What the?! How did he? Tss. No use now, It will really be a battle of speed between us. I can't ask help from Mizumi since we already made plans'_

_**Flashback before the game**_ ** _started_**  

"Matte! There's one more thing! My ability only lasts for 20 minutes inside the third zone. So i'll use five minutes for each quarter. Is that alright?" Mizumi informed them. "In one quarter there are only 10 minutes. If you would give us a five minute boost then the game would be like a run-and-gun. They score, we score. We wont get a lead that way." Midorima told them.

"Just like our practice match with them. When you gave them a boost for five minutes they would just reclaim the score. After that it would be our lead again." Akashi stated. "Then what should we do?"

_'_ _If she can only support us for 20 minutes... Using 5 for each quarter would be critical. This leaves to only one choice'_ Akashi thought seriously then looked at Mizumi. It seems that they thought of the same thing again. "You'll try to keep up with them this first quarter-" "Then you'll boost us the whole second quarter. It would be the same with the third and last. We can do it." Akashi said finishing Mizumi's first statement. But once the game began, Mizumi had this unsettling feeling building inside her.

_**Back to the game** _

Aomine caught up to him and tried to block his path. Midorima was about to shoot when #5 blocked him. The ball was immediately stolen by #8 and passed to #6, Kitsumo Shei. Shei caught the ball and Aomine was trying to pressure him. "Its no use. I can shoot at any angle and under any circumstances." He got to formation and shot the ball even though he was inside their side of the court. Aomine couldn't block his shot since he moved so fast. The ball went through the hoop with a swish. The first point goes to Shutoku.

The game continued like that and Teiko was holding real tight. If Shutoku would score they wanted to score as well.. Meanwhile at the bench..

"Kise, please watch Shei. And don't be nervous" Mizumi said while trying to make Kise less nervous. "But Mizumicchi~ What if I can't copy his moves? What if I fail?" Kise whined. "If you fail, then you just have to try again. Right? If you don't try then you won't know if you'll fail. *kisses Kise on the cheek* And don't worry. You guys have me, if Plan A fails. Then I'll use Plan B." Mizumi stated.

"What's plan B?"

"I get to go on the court and fight Shei. That's the only thing I can think of if you guys can't beat him. To tell you the truth. I believe in you guys and I know you can do it. But if all fails then you dont have a choice but to use your trump card right?"

_'_ _But that would mean Mizumicchi can't play with us in the next games.. She's willing to sacrifice her future in basketball just to win this game'_ "I won't allow it. You can't risk yourself getting injured again." Kise argued with her. "Not you too. I know that you care about me but i'll be fine" "No. We can't risk losing you now. We still have Winter cup coming. If we would lose today then its alright. Its better than losing a teammate." They didnt say anything anymore and watched the game again. _'I still need to find out what this unsettling feeling is, Kise..'_ Mizumi thought.

The First quarter ended with an undeniable score of 29-13 in favor of Shutoku. "Here replenish yourselves with this" Momoi gave them some honey-soaked lemons. "Its edible!" Aomine suddenly yelled. "What? Momoi-san's cooking is edible?!" Midorima exclaimed. "Well, ofcourse. I helped her make those." Mizumi stated. "Dai-chan and Midorima-kun. Hiddoi! *pouts* " Momoi whined.

After eating those honey-soaked lemons, they regained a bit of the energy they lost. And the second quarter began. As planned, Mizumi was supporting them from the bench. Her once green eyes were now purple. Everyone could see the change in how Teiko played. They looked stronger than before..

Their plan didn't change. Aomine was still keeping Shei away from Midorima but with additional. Akashi started guarding #5. They can't have him blocking another shot.

"It seems that she's supporting you guys. Doesn't that make you look weak against us?" Shei sarcsastically said. "Well, looking weak right now is better than having her play and then losing her.. She's special to us and we'll protect her." What Aomine said caught Shei off-guard and Kuroko stole the ball, passed to Aomine then to Midorima who shot it and scored a 3.

"Tss. It can't be helped I guess. We were like that to her, too." Shei mumbled to himself. He regained his composure and the game went on.. It was getting more and more intense since Teiko managed to catch up with Shutoku. But the feeling that was building up inside Mizumi was getting worse.. so she called for a time-out..

Momoi and Kise gave towel's and sports drinks to the players. Mizumi let out a breath before speaking. "Guys, there's something I wanted to tell you-" she stopped half way when she felt it. The door to the third zone... was opening.

After realizing that, she looked at Shei but he had his head down. Then she felt the door opening even wider. It wasn't just Shei.... There were two more coming in... That feeling she had was a harbinger of this. It was telling her that 3 persons would enter the third zone. She glanced upward and saw familiar glowing green and yellow eyes from the audience..

She snapped out of her daze when someone tapped her shoulder. "Mizumi" It seem that Akashi felt this too. " Guys, you better be prepared. After this time-out i'm not sure if Shei would be in the zone or not. Like me, there are three other people who can enter the third gate. Shei, Sato-kun, and Luca-chan. Though we use it for different purposes." Mizumi started to explain. "But how can Luca-chan enter the third zone? Isn't she just your manager??" Momoi asked. "She _is_ our manager but before that, she was also a player. She loved basketball more than anything in the world.

And for their purpose. I use the power of the third gate to support any player from the bench. Shei uses it to make himself stronger. Luca and Satomi uses it to gather more information about the players." After saying that, time-out was over. And the game resumed. Mizumi knew that Luca and Satomi would become a strong opponent in the future since they're already gathering information about them.

The game intensified when Shei improved. He still wasn't in the zone that time though.

Teiko became stronger because of Mizumi's help but against an improved Shei. They still couldn't take the lead. But they managed to lessen the point gap by the end of the quarter. The score was 53-46 in favor of Shutoku... During half-time Mizumi told Akashi about her plan.

"No. I told you. You will not play in today's game no matter what!" Akashi yelled at her. "But we would lose! If something doesn't happen now then nothing will change! We would still be a point behind them!" Mizumi countered. "Then I'll make something happen. We can win this without losing you! Can't you understand? All of us are trying our hardest to win this game while keeping you from playing! Your special to this team!" Akashi told her. "He's right Mizumi-san. We don't want to regret making you play just to win this one game. Didn't you say that we would be facing all of the Generation of God members at the Winter cup?" Kuroko stated. "If we were to lose you here, then we won't have a chance against them in the future." Midorima said in a matter of fact tone. "We would lay down our pride and lose if it meant keeping you from getting your injury worse." Aomine stated. Mizumi was at a loss of words when she heard her teammates say that. "Mi-chan.. Trust them." Momoi said. "I can't believe this.." She mumbled to herself.. "It seems that you guys changed. *giggles* You don't have to get too emotional." "But that's the only way to make you understand." Kise muttered. "Well, if you don't want me to play then... DON'T LOSE!! AHO!!" she yelled. "Saying you'll lay down your pride and lose?? Nonsense! I don't like a team that would easily accept defeat even though the game isn't over! If the game's done and we lose then accept it! But if the games still going on, then fight with all you've got!!"

Mizumi's words struck the GoM like lightning and got their spirits back. They gave their all at the third quarter immediately making the score tied with 60-60!!

Shutoku was shocked that they were tied even though the game has only just begun. Then out of the blue. Mizumi felt the zone's door opening again. But it wasn't the third one.. no, it was the first door. Immediately the door opened wide giving entrance to five players..

Amazingly, the players of Teiko entered the zone all at once!! With that they dominated the whole Third quarter!! Making the score 102-89.

At Shutoku bench all the starting players were exhausted except for Shei.. He stood up. "Coach, i'd like permission to request a FiveVsOne match for this final quarter." he said. "Senpai and the others are exhausted. And also, each starting member for Teiko have entered the zone." stating those facts the coach thought for a while. "But coach! We can still play!" Otsubo said. "No, Shei's idea is great. Besides we have a game this afternoon against Seiho. If you get too tired then we won't stand a chance against them." It was final. Shei told the officials and they announced it. _For the final match of Shutoku VS Teiko. Shutoku has requested a FiveVsOne match._ "Its time to get serious." Shei mumbled to himself.

After hearing that announcement Mizumi's face grew serious. "Kise, are you ready?" She asked.. "Yeah, its finally my time to do my part." Kise mumbled..

_'With Shei playing by himself means that he's serious and he'll enter the zone. A battle with him and the GoM will be intense'_ Mizumi thought to herself.. Everyone in the audience could feel the tension on the court.. This will decide who the victor will be...

"The Unforgettable Battle is starting..." Luca mumbled..

As the buzzer went  off and signaled the start of the last quarter. Everyone was watching intently.. Mizumi supported them with all her strength which instantly made Kise able to use Perfect Copy.. The first score was for Teiko...

As the game went on, they were just scoring. Teiko..Shutoku...Teiko...Shutoku.. It was almost a boring battle.... But that's when the unexpected happened.. A player for Shutoku entered the game.. It doesn't really violate any rule since the one governing on that is the FiveVsOne. The Generation of God player can request 1-2 teammates to play with them.. And Mizumi knows that well.. "Takao?!" Mizumi exclaimed when he saw him enter the court. "Kon'nichiwa Itoko! [Cousin] " He yelled and waved his hand. "Itoko?!" The GoM exclaimed. "Mhm. But why Takao??" Mizumi asked Shei.. "You'll see.." Shei smirked and continued the game.

Once again, the game grew more intense as Takao entered.. Shei constantly tries to get the ball as it passes from Aomine to Midorima.. Having forgotten that Takao was there, he made a wrong move. Takao stole the ball and passed to Shei who immediately shot the ball scoring a three. This type of pattern continued from time to time.

The current score is 135-126 in favor of Teiko...

"So he's getting all of their attention on him and using Takao to steal the ball when the holder is off-guard." Mizumi mumbled. Then he noticed Takao trying so hard to catch his breath. "Its hard for someone like him to play with prodigies.." She stood up and went to the desk of officials. "Time-out please." They nodded their head and signaled the referee for a time-out. "Teiko Time-out!"

She went back to the bench and took a bottle from her bag. Then headed towards Shutoku.. They looked at her and wondered why she was there. "Can I talk to Takao?" She asked the coach. "Hai. We do owe you for helping us back then.." he signaled for Takao.

"Here I know you like this." Mizumi hands Takao his favorite drink. "Thanks." he said out of breath then gulped the drink down.. "You okay?" She asked Takao. "Yeah. But its a bit scary facing them.. *shivers* " "Well, do you want me to help??"..................

After a while the two returned and the game continued. As the game carries on. Takao seemed faster. He steals the ball more and therefore Shei scores more. It took a while but Shutoku managed to lessen the gap. Akashi was shocked at the performance Takao was doing. Just before the time-out he looked out of breath. But now.... He immediately looked at Mizumi but she was concentrating on them..

**_Flashback_ **

"You want to help me? Help Shutoku?" Takao was surprised that his cousin was saying that. "Yeah. Your strong in your own way but against prodigies like them.. You're like a hawk and their professional hunters." Takao sighed and looked at her. "Even if its like that I don't want you to help me. Getting energized is enough." Mizumi's eyes widened. "You noticed?" she asked. "Yeah. Hawk eye here.." they both smiled and headed back. "Arigato, itoko. *kisses Mizumi's forehead* " they headed towards their team bench. And the game carried on. Though Mizumi knew that what she did will have a great effect on their match.

_**End of** _ **_Flashback_ **

"Yep, that's what happened Kuroko-kun" Mizumi told Kuroko. "But why hasn't the momentum changed?" -Kuroko

"It's because Teiko finally has the essence of a real team. That gives them an advantage and keeps the momentum in their grasp." Mizumi explained.

"I'm impressed though. In just a few minutes they managed to catch up to us. Those three-pointers really are a god's own." Mizumi mumbled.

The game was really impressive 'cause both sides were giving their all. And the game was finally reaching its end.

It was the last minute and the score was 168-166 Teiko leading. It was only seconds 'til the game ends and everyone knew who would win this game.

This is Teiko's win.

Mizumi was worried about Takao since he was slowly losing his energy... But he still hasn't given up!

The GoM was taking it easy now with the addition that Shei wasn't even trying to do anything. "This is our victory." Akashi stated once the timer was counting down from ten...nine....eight...

seven....

six....

five.....

"Not quite." -Shei

They were all shocked when Takao suddenly has the ball and passed to Shei!! It was like everything was in slow motion.

three...two.....

The ball reached Shei's hand!!!

One!! *buzzer sound!!!*

As the buzzer went off. The ball was already in the air.

"He shot the ball in matters of 0.03 seconds after reaching his hand!!" Luca exclaimed. The members of the GoG looked at Shei, confusion and amazement clear.

The swish of the net was all that could be heard along with the collision of the ball to the ground. Everyone seemed to be in a state of shock...

Then the screams and cheers were heard.. "For the first time in history!! The Generation of Miracles have been beaten!!" The announcer said..

* * *

## They Lost...

* * *

Out of exhaustion Shei, Takao, Kise, Midorima and Aomine fell to the ground. They could barely stand now.. And immediately, their teammates helped them up.

**Players line up!... With a score of 168-169.. Shutoku High wins!!**

.

.

.

Once they were back to their locker rooms.....

"You guys did great!" Mizumi started. "Especially Kise and Midorima." She smiled and tried to take away the heavy atmosphere. "Here guys. Drink this." She hands them the same drink she gave Takao and Shei after the match. "It'll give you some strength to atleast stand."

After that none of them still talked.

"Mi-chan... Let's leave them be, for now." Momoi told her.. Mizumi took one last look at them then left..

"Mi-chan... They... They haven't experienced losing for a long time now..." Momoi knew, even she felt the same. Everyone did...

"I know." Mizumi put on a smile and faced Momoi. "Uhm, Momoi! Can you... uh.. leave me for a bit? I just need to... relax before I talk to them." Momoi nodded her head and left.

Once Mizumi knew she was gone... Tears fell from her eyes.. "This... This is my fault... If I listened to Akashi.... we wouldn't have... we wouldn't have lost!!" She slammed her fist on the wall she was facing.. Even though it hurt she repeated it again....and again...and again.. Until someone stopped her..

The person grabbed her wrists and hugged her. Mizumi tried to struggle, until she heard a familiar voice. "It wasn't your fault.... Don't cry.."

"B-But... Akashi!!" Mizumi cried her all after hearing what Akashi said....

"If... If I listened to you during that... that game against Seiho... Then none of you would have...--" -Mizumi

"It's in the past. You can't change it. Besides... We did our best like we promised.. right? Now stop crying." -Akashi

It took a while before she calmed down.

"Arigato. I needed that." Mizumi was finally over what happened. And they headed back to the locker room. Mizumi was surprised that all of them were back to normal.. Like they didn't even lost.

"Minna...." Mizumi whispered..  All at once they looked at her.. "You cried?" Midorima asked.. Realizing this.. Mizumi hid her face feeling embarrassed.

"You didn't need to cry, Mizumicchi.." -Kise

"But... I didn't help.." Mizumi said in a low whisper, but everyone could hear.

"You helped us big time! Especially when you.. k-kissed us on the cheek.." Aomine stated getting a bit flustered..

"Aomine, you really don't change. Always a pervert. But he is right about the part that you helped us." Midorima stated..

"Is giving you guys a kiss on the cheek really that big of a deal?" Mizumi asked Midorima.

"O-Of course not nanodayo! You used your zone to help us  _and_ came up with the plan on making Kise use his Perfect Copy against your former teammate.. The k-kiss was n-nothing" Midorima explained..

Mizumi giggled and looked at them with a smile on.. "When is the awarding?" She asked suddenly..

"It should start in an hour or so..." Akashi stated.

"Then, use that time to rest... The drink I gave you had energy pills. But they don't last long." Mizumi explained.

"Hai..." everyone muttered.

Timeskip~

It was time to get the award that we won.. Even though we weren't the champions, atleast we were next to it...

"Yosh!!!  Minna!!!  To Maji Burger!!" Mizumi yelled while dragging everyone along with the help of Momoi.

Once they were there, Mizumi bumped into a group that she knows.

"Ara, if it isn't Mizumi!! Hisashiburi!"

"Riko-senpai? Hyuuga-senpai?? The whole Seirin team?-- Eh? Where's Bakagami??" Mizumi asked..

"Resting.. Inter High was... a little hard on us.." The smile on Riko's face turned upside down.

"We... couldn't beat Touou...." Hyuuga uttered.

_'Touou? Oh, Luca-chan.....'_ Mizumi thought..

"Sumimasen.. I didn't know.."

"Its fine!! But, now isn't the time to sulk on a corner!! There's still Winter Cup coming!! We just have to get stronger by then.." Riko said

_'Sugoi! Riko-senpai is so cool!'_ Mizumi thought.

"Mhm! That's right! And we might even face each other!" -Mizumi

"That's right, Mizumi!! Well we better get going.. See you at Winter Cup!!" As that they waved their hands and left.

Before talking to them. Mizumi already told the guys to order and Momoi ordered for her, too.

"Mi-chan! Here!" She heard Momoi yell. "Who were they?" Momoi asked once she was there.

"Oh, they were Seirin High's Basketball team. They're all nice, though we might have to face each other at winter cup." -Mizumi

"I heard of them. Last year they only had a group of first years, but they reached all the way to semi-finals. But they lost there after." Midorima stated. "Their reason was because they lost a powerful member. I think his name was.... Kiyoshi.. Kiyoshi Teppei." Kise added.

"Hmm?? I know him... Kiyoshi Teppei was a childhood friend of mine!" Mizumi exclaimed then sipped her strawberry milkshake..

"You seem to know so many people.. Which will become our enemies on the court.." Akashi stated.

"Hm? Maybe.." After that they just talked about some random things...

Then they got serious.. "Minna. Before Winter Cup all of us will experience extreme training to become strong.." Mizumi and Momoi stated.

"We'll aim for the champion title again. But this time, we will face  _all_ of the Generation of Gods, one...by..one.." -Akashi

"And they all got their own skills.. Not to mention that they improved." -Mizumi

"So that only leaves us with one thing to do." -Momoi

"Train hard and win!" after that they went their way...

All the members of the Generation of Miracles felt that Mizumi was really special. So they promised to work together again and to become a team once more.. For the sake of only one person.. For the sake.... of Their Special Player...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Extended Ending..

[[ I extended it cause I forgot to enter some school scenes.. Tehe~ ]]

_The Next Morning_

Mizumi's POV

*yawn* "It seems that you lack some sleep." Akashi suddenly popped up beside me.

"Huh? Oh, Ohaiyo Akashi. Haaa~ It's been a while since I came to school." I told him. 

"Did you study for the tests?" Akashi asked. "What test? I thought that we don't have a test today?" What was he talking about???

" *sigh* We missed a lot since we were participating at Inter High. So we will take the test's that we've missed today. Didn't Momoi tell you?" WHAT?! "I totally forgot!!! Since you know... what happened yesterday and what not... I literally forgot!! Even though Momoi went to tell me a few times before... -_- " I let my head fall to my desk.. How could I forget???

"Tss. Here, try to read some of the notes I have.. You need to pass atleast half of the test's.. If not then you would have to spend the whole summer here.." He handed me some papers.. And to my surprise they were easy to understand..

"And you were top 1 back then huh?" Akashi mumbled..

"I always study hard. That's why I become top 1.." I stated not looking up from the notes..

After a while the ones who participated at Inter High, to be brief: Me, Akashi, Momoi, Kuroko, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara. Was moved to another room to not disturb our own class while taking the test..

Once we were all finished I stretched my arms..

"That was really hard.. to make us take a test right after Inter High.." Aomine grumbled.. Then I saw Akashi leaving..

"Akashi! Wait up!" I stated and followed him.. We were headed for the canteen since it was already lunch time...

"Sokka! Arigato for lending me your notes Akashi. It was a big help!" I stated once we got our food.

"Anything to save our special girl..." Akashi whispered but I heard it loud and clear.....

Eehhhhh?! Instantly when those words sunk in... I felt my face heat up.. Then I heard Akashi laugh.

"Mou~ Hiddoi!" After saying that I heard the others laugh as well. I didn't even realize that they were here!

But over all the things that happened.. Still one thing is stuck in my memory... We need to win against the Generation of Gods.. And re-claim our throne..

**Winter Cup will be an all-out clash between the Generation of Gods and the Generation of Miracles..**


End file.
